Overtale 2: Worlds End
by CrazyBaka25
Summary: It's been four months since Frisk had saved Asriel and W.D Gaster, and life for once seem pretty happy and normal. Then whole human villages begin to disappear, a new anomaly shows up and Frisk realises that... as long as Chara is around, there's no such thing as a happy end... (Sequel to Overtale: The Lost Souls)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - And so it begins again...

* * *

 _ **A little girl no older then three sat in a corner of a dark room , her little legs hugged to her body as she silently cried. She just wanted her mummy and daddy... they said they would come back.**_

 _ **Where is mummy and daddy? Are they not coming back?**_

 _ **The girl screamed as the door to the room slammed open and a man stood in the doorway, his face in shadows.**_

 _ **The girl started to claw at the wall behind her, desperate to get away. It was the bad man again.**_

 _ **She didn't like the bad man, he like to hurt daddy and make mummy cry. The bad man made her cry too, she didn't like him at all.**_

 _ **"Git here you little brat!" sneered the man as he grabbed the girl by the collar of her dirty tattered dress.**_

 _ **"No! Leave me alone! MUMMY! DADDY!" screamed the girl as the bad man dragged her across the floor.**_

* * *

"NOOOOO!" screamed Frisk as she bolted into a sitting postion, the cover of the bed becoming tangled as her arms and legs thrashed about.

THUD!

"Owwwwww..." she groaned in pain after falling out of bed, banging her bum hard on the floor. Her heart still pounding from the nightmare, as sweat glistened on her body and face.

For the past week she has been having nightmares, and they always been to center around that little girl. Frisk had a feeling she knew her, but for the life of her couldn't figure out why.

"Dammit... can't I just have one night of decent sleep? What time is it anyway?" she said as she stood up from the floor, her blanket falling off her body showing a short pale blue nightie. She looked at the clock on her bedside and groaned, throwing herself back on the bed.

3:34 AM

Its been nearly four months now since she had saved Asriel and W.D Gaster, where had the time simply gone?

"Aww this is hopeless!" yelled Frisk as she jumped out of bed, shuffled her feet into the pink bunny slippers Sans had bought her as a gift and headed to her living room. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't fall back to sleep.

She pulled a bag of marshmallows from the kitchen cupboard and slung herself down on her new puffy green sofa she had bought thanks to the job Undyne had given her, Frisk tore open the bag and began to stuff the sweets into her mouth as she stared lazily at the ceiling.

Her job... it wasn't the best nor good paid but it certainly gave her something to do. All she had to do was sit at the sentry station at the entrance to the Monster Kingdom every night to keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour.

Sometimes Papyrus would stand watch with her, she couldn't fall asleep and pretend to watch on those particular nights but she enjoyed the company and talks with the tall skeleton.

Frisk felt her eyes grow heavy as she slowly chewed the last marshmallow, after swallowing she threw the empty packet on the ground and closed her eyes as sleep finally took over.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Frisk jumped, her eyes snapping open at the sounds of someone banging on her door.

"HUMAN? I HOPE YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE BEEN SENT TO COLLECT YOU SO THAT YOU MAY PREPARE FOR THE UPCOMING EVENT!"

Upcoming event? Frisk gasped as she suddenly remembered, she was suppose to go to the palace for the Grand Festival opening which celebrated the anniversity of the day the barrier broke! Since she is the adoptive daughter of the King and Queen, she had to take part in the opening with the rest of her family!

"I'm coming Paps! Just give me a sec!" yelled Frisk as she leaped from the sofa and began to rummage in her clothes basket, trying to fish out a pair of shorts and top.

"TRY NOT TO TAKE YOUR TIME HUMAN, AS YOU KNOW... YOUR CEREMONY DRESS IS READY AT THE PALACE AND-!"

"Dress!?" screeched Frisk in alarm as she paused in zipping up her purple hoodie. She knew Toriel had clothes for her ready at the palace but nothing was said about it being a dress! Frisk didn't do dresses... or anything girly for that matter.

The human marched to the door and pulled it open. "On seconds thought Paps, I kinda um... don't feel well... so er... I can't come and-!"

Papyrus stopped her in mid-speech as he lifted the human off the ground, a stern look on his face.

"NOW HUMAN! I'M NOT FALLING FOR ANY OF THAT NON-SENSE! TODAY IS A VERY IMPORTANT DAY, IT'S ON THIS DAY TEN YEARS AGO THAT ALL OF MONSTER KIND GAIN FREEDOM TO THE SURFACE WORLD! NOW LETS GO!"

"Fine! Fine..." grumbled Frisk as the tall skeleton placed the human back on the ground, they both began to make their way to the palace.

Frisk looked up and smiled at the dark sky as the light of the new sun began to shine over the horizon.

You can do this Frisk, just keep your cool. If you can beat a giant mutant tv plant monster then you can certainly wear a dress!

* * *

Toriel attacked Frisk as soon as she stepped over the threshold of the palace, before she knew what was happening her mother had shove her into the bathtub along with Chindora.

"Now my children, make sure you scrub well. After you are all done and dressed I'll have some cinnamon butterscotch pie waiting for you in the kitchen." Said Toriel smiling and she closed the door to the bathroom.

"Awww man... this is so lame, I feel like a little kid!" muttered Frisk as she sank into the bubbles pouting.

"Thats because you act like a kid big sister!" giggled Chindora as she poked her head above the bubbles, then proceeded to splash the human causing her to gasp.

"Thats it ya little punk! Prepare for your bubbly doom by the mighty and powerful FRISK!" the human yelled as she splashed back.

After the splash war they both got out of the tub and dried themselves, Frisk wrapped a towel around her sopping wet hair like a turban. Then they got dressed into the clothes their mother have left for them on the side.

Frisk looked at herself in the mirror after she was done and cringed, the dress she wore fell to the ground covering her feet. The dress itself is a two-piece, the one under a silkly white while the outer was gold and emblazed with the royal symbol of the Monster Kingdom. She looked like a young woman, she didn't look or feel like herself.

Chindora giggled with delight as spun around in front of the mirror, her dress a smaller version of her sisters.

Frisk gave a sign as she pulled the towel from her head and shook her long brown hair, her mother had said that she'll do her hair which Frisk is grateful for as she had no idea how to style hair.

After the two were finished they made their way to the kitchen, Asriel and Asgore were already sitting at the table dressed in Royal clothes as they ate slices of pie with a look of delight on their faces.

"Ah my child, you look so beautiful..." gushed Toriel waiting for Frisk to sit down before starting on her long slightly damp hair. Frisk blushed at the compliment as she began to eat her slice of pie, man was it good!

Toriel dried the humans hair using her magic to warm up her hands, then began to brush it so that it shone and hung in curls. The Queen finished it off by placing a crown made from leaves and yellow flowers atop her head.

"Wow... You look really beautiful Frisk." awed Asriel as he stared in wonder at the human.

"Indeed she does son. You scrub up well my child!" laughed Asgore as Frisk blushed even more.

All this attention is making her feel really uncomfortable... she didn't feel like herself at all and it bothered her greatly.

"Oh! Time is wasting my dear wife and children!" boomed the king as he stood up from the table. "Let us go and greet our people! It is time for the opening of the Freedom Festival!"

The Dreemur family all lined up in front of the large door that led outside, Frisk cringed as she heard the shouts and cheers of the monsters outside waiting for there apperance.

 _ **"Monsters of our fair kindgom! Hail to the Royal Family!"**_

The door opened as the cheers intensified. "This is it..." muttered Frisk as she held her head high and walked besided Asriel and Chindora through the doors and into the light. Golden confetti swirled through the air as the various monsters on either side of the path waved flags and balloons.

The Dreemurs walked up the few steps of a podium that had been placed on the path, Frisk felt suddenly hot as she stood on the podium with the others.

 _ **"Another year has passed by my friends!"**_

Asgore boomed loudly as he spread his large arms wide, the crowd instantly died down as every monsters attention was now on the podium.

 _ **"Every year we celebrate the day my adoptive daughter Frisk and my son Asriel broke the barrier which finally lead to our freedom to the surface world!"**_

Frisk looked down at the ground as she felt everyones attention shift to her, Chindora giggled at her sisters obvious mis-comfort as Asriel smirked.

 _ **"However! This years celebration will be the best one yet, thanks to my daughters..."**_

Frisk froze in fear as Asgore sweeped her forwards so that she stood in front, all eyes were now on her.

 _ **"bravery and sheer determination, she saved my son Asriel and bought him back to us! This year, I'm overjoyed to have ALL my children take part in the festival!"**_

The crowd went wild as every monster stamped their feet and waved thier arms in excitement, the roar was deafening!

 _ **"Now my loyal subjects! Enjoy the Freedom Festival!"**_

"Breath my child... you did extremly well." smiled Toriel as she rubbed the still frozen Frisk on her back, the human let out a breath and smiled neavously at her mother.

"Thanks mum... that was intense. I **royaly** didn't expect that!" she grinned at the queen who chuckled.

"Go and find your friends my child, I noticed a certain someone hasn't taken their eye-sockets off you since the moment you stepped outside."

Frisk blushed as Toriel wink and walked away to join her husband who were in the process of chasing his children around the podium, all of them had happy smiles on thier faces.

"Hey Frisky..." whispered a voice in her ear as she suddenly felt a presence behind her, an arm slung over her shoulder as she turned to face her partner.

"Hey Sans..." whispered Frisk with a grin as she nuzzled her forehead against his in a tender way, the skeleton nuzzled back as his grin grew with delight. Then she hit him on the shoulder lightly as she pouted. "I thought I told you not to call me Frisky."

Sans merely shrugged and leaned in to press his teeth against the humans lips but was stopped as Frisk placed a hand on his face and gently pushed away.

"Not in public! What if Gaster is watching?" she hissed as the skeleton chuckled. "What? Can't make-out with me in front of my old man?" he smirked.

"I rest assure you my dear girl that I have no problems with you engaging my son with romantic pursuits in front of me." grinned Gaster as he suddenly appeared beside Sans who began to laugh as Frisk jumped, her face burning brightly.

"Wha!? Gaster!" growled Frisk as she crossed her arms, glaring at the pair of laughing skeletons. You could tell they were related.

"Anyway my dear friend, I came to speak to you about something. An offer actually..." Smiled Gaster as Frisk looked curious.

"My dear girl, I want to offer you a job as my assisant. I'm sure my son has no objections to having you as a new co-worker."

Sans nodded with glee as he stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets, Frisk stared at Gaster in shock. Her an assisant to the Royal Scientist?

The human suddenly frowned, the expression caught the skeleton's off guard as they stared at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry Gaster, but I'll have to refuse. I'm afraid I'll be terrible at the job."

It was true, because Frisk had spent the past ten years travelling around the region, she never had the chance of having an education.

"Why do you believe you will be terrible my dear girl?" asked Gaster looking confused.

"I... well... I never went to school. How can I be an assistant to a great scientist if I'm stupid?" Frisk shrugged as looks of outrage flashed on the skeletons's faces.

"How can you call yourself stupid after all the amazing things you've done!?" grinned Sans darkly as the lights of eyes vanished.

"My son is quite right, you are not stupid my dear girl. If you lack knowedge then you simply just obtain it. I plan on teaching you personally myself as you work under me as my assisant!" said Gaster in a stern voice as his eye-sockets narrowed.

"I'll... I'll think about it dude... but honestly I think your wasting your time. I'll just be a burden and properly cause more trouble then I'm worth." Frisk grinned as she shrugged, she couldn't see the problem.

Sans grapped her arm in a tight grip as his grin narrowed. "Sorry dad, I'll see you and bro later. I need a private word with Frisky."

Frisk went to protest but stopped as she was no longer outside the palace, she stood in the middle of her living room. The skeleton had teleported them.

"Sans you idiot! What do you thin-!?" but the skeleton cut her off as he pushed his teeth against her lips hungrily, his arms wrapping around her waist trapping her. Frisk felt her heart speed up as she returned the gesture, pressing deeper against the kiss as she snaked her hands over his boney shoulders.

Finally they broke apart panting heavily.

"Eh? Seems my partner needs a little lesson in self-appriciation. You don't believe how amazing you are do you Frisky?"

"Don't call me Fris-!?" once again Sans cut her off as he pulled her into another kiss, this one more heated then the last.

Frisk soon discovered just what kind of lesson the skeleton had planned for her and boy was she up for it, she soon found out that day what made a monster skeleton different from a human skeleton. She also discovered how Sans can use his magic in ways she never believed possible.

* * *

Frisk slowly woke up feeling rather warm and relaxed as she laid in her bed under the covers snuggled up against a still sleeping Sans, his arms draped over her bare waist as drool slowly dribbled from his mouth. He looked rather cute.

"Lesson learned..." grinned Frisk lazily as she remembered Sans whispering all the things he found amazing about her as they... well... no need to go into detail.

Suddenly a knocking at the door broke Frisk from her day-dream, she slowly crawled out of bed without disturbing the skeleton and began to search through their discarded clothes on the floor.

After quickly pulling on a pair of pants and Sans t-shirt that was long enough to cover any bits that she didn't want on show, Frisk walked to the living room and open the door slightly.

"A-ah! Frisk I w-was starting t-to think... that y-you might n-not be er... home." said the voice of Alphys as stood at the door wringing her hands together.

"Alphys! Whats up dude?" asked Frisk as she opened the door to her friend, something seem to be bothering the scientist.

Alphys walked into the room and turned to the human. "R-remember that time ages a-ago when I l-looked up... the anomalies... and there t-turned out to be an extra a-anomaly that shouldn't be there?"

"Yeah?" said Frisk raising an eye-brow as she walked to the cupboard and pulled out an half empty marshmallow packet.

"W-well er... I've checked the anomalies again a-and well... another one has turned up."

"What!?" yelled Frisk as she spilled the white sweets over the floor in her shock. Could another person like her and Calibri have turned up?

"I t-thought you m-might like to k-know... ... ... b-by the way... have you d-decided to accept W.D Gasters j-job offer? It will be n-nice to have you part of the t-team!" Alphys smiled brightly as Frisk frowned.

"I dunno... I suppose it might be a good idea. I do have the power to control and maniplate time..." she trailed off as her face scrunched, thinking deeply. Would it be wise to try and understand her power more?

"W-well just let us k-know when you c-come to a descision Frisk!" smiled Alphys as she made her way to the front door.

"Hey dude! Take care of yourself ok? Won't be long now till the big day huh?" grinned Frisk brightly as she scooped up the marshmallows from the floor.

"It's g-going to be amazing... Undyne m-makes me so happy!" gushed the scientist in glee and she waved goodbye to Frisk before shutting the door on her way out.

Frisk slouched over the sofa and began to eat the white treats as she switched on the TV with low volume, thinking about the extra anomaly that has turned up. Was there a new person out there with the power of time? If so then are they related to Calibri, the skeleton looking boy?

 _ **"And now for breaking news with our Reporter David Porter live from the village of Novera!"**_

 _ **"Thanks for that Tom! I'm David Porter reporting live from the ruins of the Novera Village, reports have shown that the village was burned down at the early hours of the morning. It has been confirmed that there are no surviors!"**_

Frisk suddenly sat up as she turned her full attention to the human news. A human village has been burned down?

 _ **"According to a witness who had discovered the grisly scene has stated he saw a girl no older then ten walking away from the village, holding what looked like a knife that seem to have been used.**_

 _ **Reports from the royal scentist team who arrived earlier to investigate the bodies have claimed in their reports that all bodies showed signs of mutilation and first-degree burns."**_

"No way..." the teen sat back on the sofa and closed her eyes. First a new Anomaly and now this... A ten year old girl holding a knife... could it be?

"Damn you chara... Just when I thought my life was getting back to normal" Frisk growled to herself as she opened her eyes and glared at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 _ **"Lucida!" yelled Calibri as he ran through the burning streets, chaos and debris everywhere. "Where are you baby sis!?"**_

 _ **"B-brother! I'm over here!" called a voice weakly as Lucida stumbled around the corner, holding her left arm that seem to be bleeding slightly. Calibri rushed over with alarm and concern, he quickly clicked his fingers and the injury disappeared instantly.**_

 _ **"T-thanks brother... I could have healed myself but... heh... y-yeah..." Lucida said as she grinned meekly.**_

 _ **Calibri stared at the burning ruins around them that use to be their home. "Come on..." The boy held his hand out and his sister took it instantly.**_

 _ **"Mom and Dad told us to go hide in the Labs." The two began to run up the street avoiding the flames and smoke.**_

 _ **They turned around the corner and stopped, their eye-sockets widened as they saw the grisly sight before them. Lucida choke on a scream as her hand flew to her mouth, tears streaming down her face.**_

 _ **On the floor ahead of them laid a pile of grey dust, a tattered red scarf on top.**_

 _ **"UNCLE! NO!" screamed the girl and she buried her face in her brothers chest, sobbing loudly.**_

 _ **Calibri stared at the remains as his face darken... the lights of his eyes vanishing as his sisters cries filled the air...**_

 _ **"Chara's gonna burn in hell for this..."**_

* * *

"Man I'm so bored..." huffed Frisk, her chin resting on her arms that lay crossed on the wooden ledge of her sentry post. Even though they were near the end of spring, the late night air still had a sharp chill to it.

As usual she sits here at the sentry post for 5 hours (9pm-1am) every night watching the surrounding scenery, day-dreaming or playing games with the deck of cards she keeps in her pocket to pass the time.

Half an hour later Frisk's head began to lower as her eyelids grew heavy, when a sudden loud shout from the distance snapped her back to reality.

"Leave me alone!" screamed a child's voice.

"Finally some action!" grinned Frisk as she quickly picked up the large bo staff beside her, (Undyne insisted every sentry post have a weapon) and leaped over the ledge.

As she ran closer to the tree line, a small figure burst through the overgrowth, soon after two Human Royal Guards followed. The small figure tripped over a loose rock and fell to the ground crying, Frisk couldn't see the person very well due to the red travelling cloak they wore but knew it had to be a child.

"Hey! Back off right now!" yelled Frisk as she leaped over the fallen figure and swung the Bo staff in an arc, smacking the pursuing guards in their chest-plates with a loud clang.

The two guards staggered back a few steps and glared at the human.

"How dare you attack-!? You! Your the traitor Frisk!" said one guard as he pointed his sword at Frisk who merely smirked.

"Don't get involved Traitor! That disgusting vile monster as been caught stealing from a human village!" growled the other as he slowly took a step forward.

"I was hungry and cold! I'm sorry!" wailed the child as they sat up, by the sound of their voice Frisk assumed she's a girl.

"Huh? So you chased a little monster child all the way back to the Monster Kingdom for stealing food and clothes. A little extreme don't cha think?" hissed Frisk as she pointed her bo at them, her grin deadly.

"Monster Kingdom?" said one guard looking up, his eyes widening as he saw the walls of said kingdom. "H-how is that possible? There's no way we chased that little brat all the way from Cenix City!"

The two guards looked at each other in alarm and fear as they slowly backed away, their swords lowering.

"What matter of magic is this!? What did you do us you little brat!?"

The child whimpered as she stood up and hide behind Frisk, her small hands clutching the back of her blue hoodie. "I never meant to teleport you guys... I just wanted to get away!"

Teleport? This kid could teleport?

"Here..." sighed Frisk as she pulled out a small sack of gold from her pocket and threw it at the guards. "That should be plenty of money to pay for the stuff the kid took AND get you guys back home. Now leave before OUR Royal Guards show up!"

So much for the money she earned this week...

The two guards glared before stowing away their swords and marching away with the small money sack. One turned his head as they left, "Count yourself lucky Traitor! If you hadn't been so close to the Monster Kingdom I'll have your head on a silver platter for the King!"

"Yeah whatever dude..." scoffed Frisk as she turned her back on them, as if they had a chance of killing her! What a joke.

The child stepped back and suddenly gasped with delight. "You saved me! Oh my gosh your like a hero! I've never met a friendly human before! This is sooooooo cool!" Frisk seemed rather taken back by the child's enthusiasm. "Thanks? A-anyway kid, you better have some answers for me!"

The girl giggled and pulled down her red hood, as soon as Frisk saw her face she gasped. The girl looked identical to Calibri, except that the girl had a large red bow on the back of her skull with a long dark brown ponytail.

"My name's Lucida!" The girls grin vanished as she suddenly stared at the human with wide eye-sockets, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Y-you... it's so nice to finally meet a human who doesn't chase me... I... can I hug you? Please?"

"What!? Look kid I only just..." Frisks voice trailed away, her heart twisted painfully at the girls expression. Why was she feeling all weird and protective over a kid she's just met?

The human slowly bent on one knee and opened her arms, the child gave a sob and slammed into her.

"Shhhh it's ok... I chased the bad men away. Your safe kid!" soothed Frisk as she wrapped her arms around the child's trembling form.

"I'm s-sorry! I shouldn't... be d-doing this! But it's s-so h-hard! I don't like being on my own! I... I WANT MY BROTHER!" screamed Lucida as she sobbed uncontrollably in Frisks hoodie.

"Hey kid..." said Frisk as a thought struck her. "Is Calibri your brother by any chance?"

Lucida's sobs instantly stopped as her head snapped up, her eye-sockets wide. "Y-yes! That's my twin brother!"

So Calibri has a twin sister called Lucida... that would explain the extra anomaly that had turned up, maybe she can finally get some answers.

"Listen kid, I want to know what's been going on with you and your brother. Where have you guys come from, and why do you two have the same power as me?"

Lucida pulled away from the hug and suddenly looked scared. "W-where we came from? I... I don't know..."

"What? Are you kidding me!?" hissed Frisk as she rubbed a hand over her face.

"It's true! I... can't explain it... I remember that... I was looking for my brother. I have to find my brother Calibri but I can't remember why. All I know that it's important I find him... really important. All my other memories are fuzzy... I think... something bad happened..."

Great... just great. The kid had amnesia... Maybe it's for the best the girl stayed with her? Frisk had a feeling Calibri will turn up sooner or later, the thought of Lucida wandering around with no memories didn't sit very well with the human... and just maybe... having the kid close by might just help her find the answers she's been looking for.

"Look, you'll have more of a chance finding your brother while staying here then wandering off alone. I must be crazy for saying this but, you can come stay with me at my place kiddo. I've seen your brother so I'm sure the kid will turn up eventually! The names Frisk by the way, in case you're wondering."

"R-really!? Awesome Frisk!" Lucida cheered as she gave a little twirl on the tips of her brown boots.

Frisk shook her head as a smiled wormed its way on her face, what was up with this kid? She felt so strange towards the child, but it was good kind of strange.

The human looked back at her sentry post and shrugged, her time is nearly up anyway. "Come on kid!" she walked a few steps and stopped as she realised Lucida wasn't following her.

"Kid?" Frisk asked in concern as she saw the child shaking as she clutched her left eye, blue flames seem to billow out from beneath her fingers.

"Argh!" yelled Lucida as blue magic burst forth from her body like wave, Frisk fell to one knee as she tried not to be blown away by the impact. Eventually the magic pulse weaken as Lucida feel to her knees panting, her left eye still ablaze as her other pitch black.

"What the hell was that!?" yelled Frisk as she rushed to the skeleton child's side feeling oddly protective.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to have a magic surge!" whimpered Lucida looking scared and embarrassed.

"A magic surge?" said the human looking confused.

"My magic is all screwed up, I think... there's something wrong with my magic and I can't use it very well. That's why I messed up my teleportation with those guards. I'm not a very good monster I am..." The girl looked like she was about to cry again as Frisk looked thoughtful.

A monster who can't use their magic very well? Was that even possible?

"You know what I think?" grinned Frisk as she stood up and held out her hand. "I think not being able to use magic makes you special kid. Your one of a kind!"

Lucida smiled as she sniffed and grabbed hold of the humans hand.

"Hey, wanna hear a joke? Police were called to a daycare where a three-year-old was resisting a rest!" grinned Frisk wildly, the girl started to laugh out loud. The kid actually snorted as she laughed, it was kinda adorable.

Eventually they reached the little shack, it must be pretty late now.

Frisk scooped up Lucida who had started to yawn and wobble on her feet, and placed her gently on the sofa before pulling off her travelling cloak and boots. The girl wore a simple sleeve-less purple dress and white socks, Frisk stared at the child's arm and legs in wonder.

She had never seen a monster skeleton look like her, the child basically looked like she was wearing a very VERY tight white suit over her bones as they clearly jutted out. Frisk pressed her fingertips to the child small boney arm and was startled at how the tight skin felt just like bone but a bit softer.

"Just who are you?" the human whispered as she backed away from the sleeping child and made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

 _ **She hated the orphanage... the adults were mean. She just wanted to go home to mummy and daddy... but they wouldn't let her.**_

 _ **"Oh look, it's the freak!" sneered a boy looking 14 years of ages wearing baggy shorts and a dirt green top.**_

 _ **The girl ignored him as she continued to move around the moth balls on the floor with a stick.**_

 _ **"Oi! I'm talking to you!"**_

 _ **The girl cried out as the boy pushed her over roughly.**_

 _ **"I heard about your mum and dad from the adults... they got what they deserved!"**_

 _ **"What do you mean?" asked the girl timidly as the boy just smirked.**_

 _ **"You know what I mean freak! Your mum and dad got arrested! I heard they've been executed!"**_

 _ **"E-executed!? Your lying!"**_

 _ **"No I'm not! Your parents got caught doing something really bad and now they're dead! Hahahahahahahahaha!"**_

 _ **"SHUT UP! THE'RE NOT DEAD!" yelled the child as she began to cry but the boy just laughed and roughly pushed her over again.**_

 _ **"Your mum and dad are dead!" sang the boy as he walked away, leaving the girl behind who trembled as tears splashed on the ground.**_

 _ **Then suddenly everything shifted, the room of the orphanage disappeared as the girl stood up. Her eyes now gleaming red as her facial features changed , she gave a twisted smile as she pulled a knife from behind her back.**_

 _ **I can see you... Think you can hide from me do you?...**_

 _ **I'll always be here... you are me... and I am you...**_

 _ **Our lives are different yet the same...**_

 _ **Suddenly a figure rose up from the ground in front of the girl... it was the boy from before, the one who taunted the girl.**_

 _ **I like red... red is my favourite... but...**_

 _ **I LOVE THE COLOUR OF BLOOD EVEN MORE!**_

 _ **The girl raised the knife and bought it down on the boy as she laughed, the sound of tearing flesh and the splattering of blood filled the air.**_

Frisk bolted upright in bed and screamed as the grisly image slowly faded from her mind, the sounds clear as day. Her lungs were burning as panic began to set in, why couldn't she breathe!?

"Frisk? H-hey breathe... come on... breathe for me kid!" said a voice as Frisk felt a hand rubbing circles on her back in a gentle motion.

After finally calming down and taking deep breaths, she looked to the side and saw Sans sitting in bed next to her looking greatly concerned. The skeleton had a habit of sneaking into Frisks bed at night and sleeping next to her as he wrapped his arms around her, the human had no complaints waking up in his arms.

Sans pulled her closer as Frisk closed her eyes, trying to rid her mind of the nightmare. God it felt so real...

"Another nightmare kid?" asked the skeleton gently as he leaned his head against hers.

"Y-yeah... I just wish they'll stop... I hate them so much!" Frisk growled as Sans chuckled. "Now I won't be able to get back to sleep! Dammit!"

The skeleton suddenly smirked as he leaned over the human so that she fell back on the bed, his eye-sockets narrowed playfully. "Maybe a trip to the bone-zone will help tire you out Frisky..."

Frisk grinned as she lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Don't call me Frisky!" She placed her hand behind his skull and pulled him down so that his teeth met her lips.

"Frisk? Your screaming woke me up so I... EHHHHH!" shrieked a voice loudly, causing both Sans and Frisk to suddenly break apart.

"Oh damn, I forgot about her!" said the teen as Lucida who had been standing in the doorway shocked covered her eye-sockets and ran out of the room.

The skeleton sat upright and grinned at Frisk with a look of confusion and curiosity. "Who's the kid? She kinda looks familiar."

Frisk groaned in irritation as she crawled out of bed. "I'll explain everything when I get back, I'm gonna check on her to make sure we haven't traumatise her!"

Sans shrugged as the human left the room.

Thankfully after discovering the child wasn't scarred for life, Frisk made sure Lucida had fallen asleep again before making her way to her bedroom where she told Sans everything that had transpired at her Sentry job.

"Hmmm... so she's the extra anomaly we had pick up from our research... not only that as she's also related to that kid, Calibri. Strange how the kiddo has lost most of her memories... I think it was a wise choice you made Frisky in keeping the kid around." grinned Sans as Frisk frowned but choose to ignore the 'Frisky' comment.

"Yeah... It's weird but... I dunno... I get this strange feeling when I'm around her. She's somehow connected with what's been going on."

Sans merely grinned as he laid back in bed. A thoughtful expression on his boney face.

* * *

Frisk woke up pretty late in the morning to the sounds of laughter, she turned her head to the side groggily and instantly noticed that Sans wasn't lying next to her.

She slowly got dressed in her usual shorts and t-shirt, and made her way towards the living room. The sight she saw as she entered made Frisk stop and grin, both Sans and Lucida were lying on their backs to the floor while their feet rested on the sofa.

The Skeleton kept shooting out various puns and jokes as the child howled with laughter, tears actually streaming down from her eye-sockets. Looking at the huge delighted grin on Sans face told Frisk that he had a soft spot for the kid.

"Hey Frisky!" grinned the skeleton when he noticed her standing at the doorway watching. "You're having breakfast at my place, dad and bro have been breaking their back-bones wanting you to come over! Of course the kid can come too." he rubbed the girls head as she giggled with delight.

"As long as Gaster's making his mean mouth-watering pancakes then that's ok with me, damn are those things good." sighed Frisk as she drooled slightly, Gaster who knew about her love for marshmallows and always topped hers off with the little white sugary treats that were slightly melted.

The three soon got get ready and began to make their way towards the Skeletons home, Lucida seemed fascinated by the various monsters going about their daily business and often asked questions about them.

"Welp, here we are!" grinned Sans as he ruffled Lucidas head as he opened the front door. "Yo bro! I'm home and Friskys with me!"

Frisk smacked his shoulder as she hissed, "Don't call me Frisky dammit!"

"THE HUMAN IS HERE!? WOWEE!" A loud clatter echoed through the house as Papyrus zoomed through the kitchen doorway, Lucida began to giggle at the pink apron the tall skeleton wore.

"NYEH!? WHO IS THAT CHILD WITH YOU BROTHER? IS SHE A NEW FRIEND?"

Lucida leaped forwards with a wide grin on her face. "Oh wow! Is that armour? Are you a hero too! So cool!"

Papyrus blushed and smiled wildly at the child as he did a heroic pose. "HYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE I THE GREAT AND COOLEST PAPYRUS IS A HERO!"

"Soooooo cooooool! I love heroes! I want to be one when I grow up! Can you teach me? Please please PLEASE!" squealed the girl as Papyrus looked like all his Christmas and birthdays had come at once.

"Looks like Paps made a friend... those two seem to get along with each other well." smirked Frisk crossing her arms as Sans grinned fondly at his younger brother.

"Isn't my bro the best?"

Suddenly Lucida clutched her left eye as blue flames burst from beneath her hand, ice suddenly began to form over the walls, floor and furniture. Then it all vanished as the girl shook her skull, her eye-light in her left socket still tinted blue.

"S-sorry... my magic is all messed up." whispered the girl looked embarrassed.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! I'M SURE YOU'LL GET THE HANG OF IT EVENTUALLY! EVEN I THE GREAT AND EVER POPULAR PAPYRUS STRUGGLED WITH HIS MAGIC AT FIRST!" grinned Papyrus as Lucida instantly cheered up.

"Hey bro, is dad here?" grinned Sans as he casted a quick look around the room.

"FATHER HAD TO LEAVE FOR THE LAB AN HOUR AGO AFTER ALPHYS PHONED UP AND SAID SHE NEEDED HIM QUICKLY. NOT SURE WHAT IT'S ABOUT."

"Hey..." muttered Frisk bumping into the skeleton slightly as concern and curiosity flashed over his boney face. "Sounds important... you better head off to the lab as well, they might need you."

Sans looked thankful as he quickly nuzzled the humans forehead with his own. "Love ya Frisk." Then he teleported, leaving Frisk smiling as a small blush tinted her cheeks.

"SO YOUR NAME IS LUCIDA! WOWEE WHAT A NICE NAME! WANT TO HELP ME MAKE MY VERY OWN SPECIAL PANCAKES?" boomed Papyrus voice as Lucida cheered with delight.

Frisk couldn't help but cringe as the two raced to the kitchen, loud bangs and clattering of metal could be heard from the kitchen.

"Might as well watch the news while I wait to be poisoned..." she said airily as she slumped down on the sofa and clicked the remote that rested on the arm, she keep clicking till she found the human news.

 _ **"There have been reports of another village attacked in the late hours of last night... once again there no survivors and Noatun Village itself has been burned to the ground.**_

 _ **In a statement made early this morning by the King, all towns and village are to have extra guards deployed to heighten protection.**_

 _ **The Captain of the Royal Guard issued a statement to the public urging all to use extreme caution till the culprit behind these crimes are caught.**_

 _ **Monster involvement has also been mention, but there are little evidence to support this claim..."**_

"Another village..." murmured Frisk in horror as she leaned forward, placing her hands on her face. More humans have died... and now they're starting to blame monsters for it?

As much as the humans hated her... she just couldn't sit back and watch as her kind is slowly picked off one by one. There has to be something she can do... Frisk knew Chara was behind this somehow, there has to be a way to stop her.

"PANCAKES ARE READY HUMAN!" boomed Papyrus as he and Lucida walked out of the kitchen, both clutching large plates piled high with bubbly red lumps of fried batter that seem to have what looked like spaghetti poking out.

"Look Frisk! We made spaghetti pancakes!" cheered the girl as Frisk blanched with disgust and horror, her face slowly turning green.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone posting a question about why the world had kings and royal guards when it should be modern, I have explain this before but for the sake of those who obviously missed it I'll explain again.

The way I see the world in which overtale is set in, is that before the monsters were banished the world was like a rpg dungeon crawler (example similar to Dragon Quests)

I personally believe that the world had modernized hence the mentions of phones, tv and cars... but the world still holds aspects of it's rpg world so instead of police it's royal guards and other such stuff.

If you don't like how I view the world of Undertale then that's fine, it is your opinion. :)

p.s someone pointed out a mistake I made in the previous chapter, Frisk's sentry job is from 9pm to 2pm, not 9pm till 1am... sorry :( Curse you Maths!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

 _ **It's true... her mommy and daddy were never coming back... they killed them. Why did they take them away!?**_

 _ **Chara gazed sadly at the yellow flowers, a small bag slung over her tiny shoulder.**_

 _ **The humans were mean... they scared her... locked her away in the punishment room... killed her parents.**_

 _ **She picked a flower and gently place it in her hair for good luck, despite the hatred she felt for the village she loved these little flowers that grew around here.**_

 _ **Chara gazed around the place she once called home one last time before she began to walk away, heading out of the village and towards the large mountain in the far distance.**_

 _ **Mt. Ebott... rumoured to be the entrance to a vast underground filled with monsters. As if she believed any of that non-sense, but if humans were scared to go there then... no one would come to bother her.**_

 _ **It took a long time to eventually reach the mountain, a few days and all the food in her bag was now gone... she felt hungry. She just wanted to sleep but she pushed herself to reach the top, looking for shelter.**_

 _ **Then she noticed a large gaping cavern, so deep that she couldn't see the bottom except for strange pillars sticking up like pointed fingers.**_

 _ **Chara felt a slight sliver of fear as she walked over to get a closer view, her foot suddenly caught in a loose vine causing her to fall. She didn't stop as her body continued to roll forward.**_

 _ **"HELP! NO!" she screamed as she felt the ground beneath her disappear, then she fell...**_

* * *

Lucida seem to capture everyone hearts within the first week of arriving, Papyrus adored the child and the two would often practise being hero's or making un-edible food.

Gaster too become fond of the little girl and seem to enjoy telling her stories while Sans constantly took her to Grillbys for meals or making her laugh with his puns and jokes.

Alphys tried observing her in an attempt to help her recover her memory, but in the end the pair ended up watching Sailor Moon instead.

Even Mettaton seem besotted with Lucida and took it upon himself to teach the girl a few dance moves, the robot was not put off by the fact the girl seem to have two-left feet and continued to encourage her.

Frisk made sure to watch the human news every day but thankfully there had been no more reports on human deaths, though Monsters have been bought up again a few times when they discussed about the murders and arson.

She didn't tell the others this as she feared there will be an angry backlash on the humans for their accusations.

All too soon it finally became the day of Undyne's and Alphys wedding, the ceremony itself took place outside the palace.

"I hate wearing dresses..." grumbled Frisk as she shuffled from one foot to the other looking extremely uncomfortable. She wore a simple sleeve-less sky blue turtle neck dress that fell to the floor, her hair tied in a elegant bun with some of the hair coming down in twirls around the side of her face. A large blue butterfly ornament tied to her hair bun.

"This is sooooo coooool! I wonder what the wedding will be like!" said Lucida in excitement as she twirled in her new frilly light blue dress, her large red bow now a light blue.

Sans who stood beside Frisk wearing a black tail-coat suit gave a grin, looking equally as uncomfortable. He leaned into the human and placed his cheek against her, his eye-sockets narrowed playfully.

"Heh... I don't like wearing this fancy stuff either, maybe afterwards we can help each other get out of them?"

Frisk blushed heavily at the hidden suggestion in his words and smirked, she turned her head so her lips brushed against his cheek-bone. "Feeling a bit boney are we?" she smirked as she felt his skull heat up. "How about we get Paps to watch over Lucida tonight? Then you can have me all night long..." She whispered this part so the girl couldn't hear her.

"Come on Lucida, let's go find Asriel and Chindora." grinned the human as she grabbed the girls hand and began to walk away, leaving Sans to stand on his own with a dreamy expression on his blush covered face.

Half an hour later the wedding ceremony began as all Monsters took seats facing a golden podium in which stood Asgore, a wide gentle smile on his features. Frisk sat next to Sans as Lucida sat on her other side followed by Papyrus and Gaster, both wearing black suits.

Gentle music began to play as the buzz of the crowed instantly died down, all faces turned around to watch as Undyne and Alphys walked up the aisle to many 'Ooh!'s and 'Aah!"s.

Both girls wore a beautiful long flowering white dress decorated by gold ring patterns on the chest area, Frisk realised with a smirk that the dresses look awfully familiar to the white dress in which a character in Sailor Moon wears.

They both stopped at the podium and turned to each other, their smiles fond and filled with love. Frisk felt Sans gently hold her hand and gave it a squeeze, she responded by leaning into him so that her head rested on his shoulder.

 _ **"Love... is patient and kind...**_

 _ **Love does not envy, boast or dishonour others...**_

 _ **Love is not proud, self seeking or easily angered...**_

 _ **Love keeps no record of wrongs...**_

 _ **it does not delight in evil...**_

 _ **but rejoices with the truth...**_

 _ **Love always protects and gives us hope...**_

 _ **and love never fails!**_

The crowd began to cheer and clapped as a monster came forth with a golden ribbon and stood in front of Undyne and Alphys facing the audience.

Papyrus began to cry as Gaster patted him on the shoulder smiling fondly, Sans placed his other hand on top of Frisk's and rested his head on hers.

 _ **"I am here to witness the union of two fellow monsters...**_

 _ **who have found each other through the sheer power of love...**_

 _ **who have come to recognise each other as Soul-Mates...**_

 _ **by the ritual of the ribbon of unity..."**_

Alphys and Undyne grasped each others left hand and the Monster began to wrap the golden ribbon around their arms, tying them together.

 _ **"I king Asgore now declare you...**_

 _ **SOUL-MATES FOR LIFE!"**_

Everyone stood up from their chairs and began to cheer and clap loudly as Undyne pulled Alphys close and kissed her with passion.

"WOWEE! WELL DONE UNDYNE! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY FRIEND IS FINALLY A MARRIED MONSTER!" cried Papyrus with joy. Mettaton came slithering up behind him and wrapped his robotic arms around the tall Skeleton's neck bone.

"Oh my handsome tall bone-man, I'm sure it will be us one day on the stage! Lights and cameras shining brightly as we take the world by storm with our fabulous wedding!"

Papyrus blushed brightly as he turned in his seat and hugged the robot back as he laughed with joy, Sans and Gaster merely grinned sinisterly as the lights in their eye-sockets vanished.

Lucida jumped for joy as she clapped hard, then turned to Frisk with a wide smile. "That was soooooo coooool and cute! I have decided I love weddings! Is your wedding going to be this cool Frisk?"

Papyrus, Sans, Gaster and Mettaton all froze as Frisk blinked, her face suddenly burning as she realised what the kid was saying.

"My w-wedding? I'm not having a w-wedding... you need to be engaged first dude!" said Frisk feeling sweat forming as all eyes trailed on her. Her getting married? The thought sounded too far-fetched.

"Don't worry! Sans really loves you so I'm sure you'll have a wedding soon! Can I go play with Asriel and Chindora?" said Lucida and she ran off happily as Frisk nodded, her eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Oh my? I don't think I've ever seen you so bedazzled darling!" smirked Mettaton as he leaned in to press his cheek against Papyrus's.

Sans merely stood there with his hands behind his head and grinned, a thoughtful expression on his face as a small blush began to form.

Suddenly there were a commotion as a Guard rushed up towards King Asgore and swiftly bent on one knee.

"My King! I have word from the Sentries that a human has approached the gate! The human is an elderly woman and she seems to be injured!"

"An injured human? Here?" Asked Asgore alarmed. Frisk stared in horror as her heart pounded, a horrible feeling came over her.

"Your Majesty! The Human is demanding to see Frisk Dreemur and states she is a friend to all monsters!"

Frisk gasped loudly as everyone turned their attention to her, she now knew instantly who the injured human is.

"Elder!" she yelled in fear and began to run, her heart in her mouth as she ignored the sudden shouts of her name.

No! no! no! NO! This can't be happening! The Elder is a dear friend to her, she's the one who would for hours on end tell Frisk the lore of the old world. She's the one who treated her injuries when she first came to her village, she gave her food and water. The Elder would never harm anyone!

Frisk finally sprinted through the gate and gasped in horror as she saw the familiar human lying on the ground on her side, one Sentry Guard kneel before her and seem to be reassuring her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET A DOCTOR!" she screamed in panic as she saw the blood caked on the old woman's face, Frisk quickly fell to her knees and gently lifted up her old friends head.

"E-Elder..." chocked the teen as the elder slowly opened her eyes and smiled, it was obvious she was in pain.

"I'm so... glad... that I made it here... there was a time... where I believed I would die... on the journey here..."

"What happened?" said Frisk as tear slowly started to form.

"My village... my home... it was attacked... I'm afraid that I... am the only one who escaped... my people are d-dead..." The Elder gave a shuddering breathe as her eyes fluttered close.

"I had to see you child... one last time... to give you this..." With a shaking hand, the Elder pulled out what seem to be a string necklace tied around a green emerald stone.

"This necklace... is our village most treasured possession... it was given to us by our Ancestors who received it... from King Asgore the First... as a symbol of friendship... I now pass it on to you..."

"You travelled all this way to give me a necklace!? Why didn't you go for help!? Your injured!" cried Frisk as the Elder simply smiled and pressed the necklace into her hand.

"Because no where... is safe... my sweet child... now that I have passed... our hopes and dreams to you... I can finally rest..." The elderly woman became deathly still as her hand fell limply to the ground. Frisk stared, unable to take in what has happened.

"E-Elder?" she shook the woman slightly and noticed her chest wasn't moving.

The Elder was dead... everyone at the Village of Asgore was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO! WHY!? WHY DIDN'T YOU GO FOR HELP!? WHY COME ALL THIS WAY FOR ME!? YOU CAN'T BE DEAD, YOU CAN'T! ELDER!"

A pair of hands suddenly gripped Frisk and before she knew it, she was pulled onto someone's lap who then proceed to wrap their arms around her tightly.

"Shhhhhh! Deep breaths Frisk... Come on kid, deep breaths..." soothed a voice in her ear as Frisk gripped the persons suit and sobbed hysterically, the person moved his hand to the back of her head while the other started to move in circler motions on her back.

"BROTHER!? WHAT IS GOING ON? HYEH!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE HUMAN!?"

"It's ok bro... I've got this." said the person who was holding her, she dimly became aware that Sans was the one comforting her.

"EH!? LUCIDA WAIT!"

Someone slammed into Frisk as she felt an extra pair of small arms around her, she turned her head slightly and saw Lucida hugging her.

"That human... she was really important to you wasn't she? I'm sorry..."

Frisk gave a sniff as she pulled the girl in for a hug, all three sat in a huddle as they hugged each other.

Her heart was breaking... she never expected a death of someone to hit her so hard. Frisk opened her hand slightly to look at the necklace the Elder had given her... the symbol of friendship... of a village that no longer existed...

* * *

It had been a week since the death of the Elder, and Frisk had holed herself up in her shack refusing to speak to anyone. Lucida stayed with the skeleton family while the human recovered from her emotional shock.

As Frisk lay huddled in bed, she stared at the green stone necklace in her hand looking at the symbol on it that she had noticed a few days ago, it was the same symbol that represent the Monsters.

Chara was behind all this... just what does the girl hope to achieve?

Frisk slowly got out of bed and made her made to the bathroom where she proceed to run the hot water in the tub, she poured some bubble-bath in and began to undress.

She turned the tap off when the tub finally became filled and were just about to hop in when she stopped, if she was going to break out of her slump then there was only one cure... marshmallows. If those delights can't cheer her up then she didn't know what will.

Frisk quickly left the bathroom naked and began to rummaged in the cupboard.

"Nice view... "

Frisk jumped into the air in shock, banging her head on the cupboard door in the process. "Awww dammit it Sans!" she hissed as she turned around rubbing her head, no point feeling embarrassed as the skeleton had pretty much seen her naked a few times.

"Heh... just checking on you. If I had realised I was going to get a show, I would have bought some popcorn." grinned Sans wildly as he slouched over the sofa.

"Take a good look while you can dude cos I'm heading for the bath tub. I'm trying to cheer up here!"

"Eh... I'll help you cheer up. Hey that bath tub is pretty big right? Fancy a tub buddy?" the skeleton looked excited as his grin widened playfully.

"Now how can I say no that mug of yours? Grab yourself a bottle of ketchup from the cupboard and hop in with me." grinned Frisk slightly as Sans jumped up looking eager.

Frisk travelled to the bathroom and slowly ease herself into the warm soapy water, she hissed with glee as her body relaxed from the warmth. A minute later and Sans had joined her in the tub, his grinned filled with delight as his eyes drooped lazily.

The human stared at the skeleton as her smile slowly disappeared, heart felt heavy and guilty.

"When the Elder died... I almost did something bad..."

Sans shifted slightly as he placed his full attention on her, concern and curiously written on his skull.

"I came so close to breaking my promise to Gaster, I wanted to reload the timeline back to the save point... I just wanted the Elder to be alive, but then you came and comforted me. Thanks to you I stopped. Oh Sans..." she leaned forward as she grasped her face with her wet hands, Sans leaned forward and gently placed his own wet hands on her shoulders.

"Hey come on... don't kick ya-self around Frisk. You may have wanted to but you didn't eh?"

"I couldn't reset her injuries, she'd had them too long... I could have tried though..."

Sans pulled Frisk close to him and pressed his forehead against hers and rubbed with affection. "If you had tried to use your magic in your current state of mind back then... anything could have happen, so don't worry about it. At least you can take comfort in the fact that the Elder got to see you one last time right?"

Frisk stared with wide eyes, then she suddenly grin as she cupped the skeleton's face with her hands, she pushed her lips against his teeth in a kiss.

After pulling away slightly, she smirked as Sans blushed. "Is the Bone-Zone open today?"

The skeleton's eye-sockets widened with surprise before he suddenly gave an excited grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally some action! Hope this chapter is ok :)

* * *

Chapter 4 Evil and Ruins

* * *

 _ **"H-hey... are you ok?"**_

 _ **"...hmmmm..."**_

 _ **"Did you fall from up there? Wow... that's a long way to fall..."**_

 _ **"Y-You!? You're a monster! Owwww..."**_

 _ **"And you're a human who's injured... Here, wrap your arm around my shoulder and I'll help you walk."**_

 _ **"Your not... going to hurt me?"**_

 _ **"Hurt you? Why would I do that? Come on... I'll take you to Mum, she knows healing magic!"**_

 _ **"... ... ... ..."**_

 _ **"My name is Asriel, what's yours?**_

 _ **"... ... ... Chara..."**_

 _ **"Nice to meet you Chara! I hope we can be friends! Easy now, one step at a time."**_

 _ **"Friends?... ... ... Heh... I've never had a friend before..."**_

 _ **"Well you do now! Keep going, it's not much further!"**_

* * *

After a few day of tender loving care and puns from her partner Sans, Frisk finally felt confident enough to leave her little shack and venture forth to the great outdoor, plus she had run out of marshmallows and that is a fate she didn't want to endure.

Besides... she missed Lucida terribly, which was kinda weird as she had never felt this way with Chindora. Frisk was down-right mean when she first met the little goat child.

There was something in Lucida that seem resonate with her soul, a feeling she also felt towards Calibri but not as strong since she had never got the chance to be with the boy long.

"Frisk! You're ok!" cheered Lucida as soon as Frisk and Sans walked through the front door of the skeleton's home.

"Hey kid! Sorry I had to have Paps take care of ya!" she grinned as the girl hugged her tightly around the waist.

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ENJOYED HAVING THE YOUNG LADY IN MY CARE!" boomed Papyrus as Gaster suddenly appeared and smiled.

"Indeed... the child was a delight to have around."

"I miss you so much..." sniffed the girl as she buried her face into her hoodie.

Frisk smiled warmly as she hugged the child back, a warm fuzzy feeling came over her. She couldn't quite understand why she felt so close to the child.

"Heh... tell ya what. I'll take you and Lucida to Grillbys, my treat!" grinned Sans as he ruffled Lucida's skull, the girl cheered with delight.

Gaster walked up to Frisk and placed a hand on the humans shoulder, concern on his face. "Before you go my dear, how are you feeling? That humans death seem to have shocked you greatly."

"I'm fine... still a little, ya know. It's hard to know she's not around anymore..." Frisk looked to the ground, her grin slowly slipping.

"Ah... There's also something else I wanted to ask you, is there anything going on with the humans? I couldn't help but think about the words that human had said to you."

She looked up in alarm at Gaster who seem to be watching her with a calculated look, damn!

"H-hey! Dude come on, I don't have contact with the humans! How will I know if something's up?"

"Very well... hope you enjoy my son's treat at Grillbys. Oh and another thing... let me just make it clear my dear girl... that you're not the only one who has access to the human news on TV." Gaster walked away into the kitchen as Frisk stared at him, her face paling.

"Are we going to Grillbys now? I'm kinda hungry." pouted Lucida as she tugged on Sans blue jacket.

"Sure kiddo..." grinned Sans as the lights of eyes stared at Frisk who simply shrugged, smiling.

The three made their way through town and soon arrived in front of Grillbys, it's large neon sign flashing in a multitude of colours.

"Ahhhh! Just smell that grease!" said Frisk as she pushed open the door, the warm air of the bar hitting them.

"Hey Grillby! Three orders of the usual please!" said Sans as he sat on the barstool, Grillby raised his fiery hand in acknowledgment.

"Ooooooh! This place looks so cool!" said Lucida as she climbed onto a barstool, she looked around the bar as her eye-sockets widened.

"Yeah... it's amazing how flame-dude managed to build a perfect replica of his old bar." grinned Frisk as she too sat down next to the girl, she loves this small greasy building.

Then she felt it, like small ripples through the air. Lucida froze as her eye-sockets went wide, the lights of her eyes flittering from side to side.

The bar went silent as all the monsters apart from Frisk and Lucida went rigid, something felt wrong.

"I thought I told you to stay at the Lab baby sis?"

The two spun around on the barstools and saw a figure standing in the middle of the room, Frisk gasped as she recognise the full black snowsuit and white face.

Calibri stood with his hands in his pockets at he stared at them with narrowed pitch-black eye-sockets, his smirk deadly.

"BROTHER!" squealed Lucida as she leaped off the stool and into her brother who instantly hugged her tightly.

"Calibri!" yelled Frisk in surprise as she stood up, now understanding what was going on. The boy had frozen everyone in the bar, they were stuck in time.

"I was so worried... why did you leave?" Calibri squeezed his sister tighter as closed his eye-sockets, he looked so vulnerable.

"I... I don't know how... leave where? You're the only thing I can remember brother!" whimpered Lucida, the boy snapped his eye-sockets open in alarm and shock.

"WHAT!? What do you mean you don't remember anything? Don't you remember what happened to our home? What happened to Mom!?" yelled Calibri as he grabbed his sisters shoulders, his face filled with fear and panic.

Frisk's heart broke at seeing the looks on the children's faces. "Calibri... I found your sister with amnesia." she slowly walked towards them as the boy snapped his head towards her.

"Amnesia? Oh baby sis..." Lucida pushed her brothers away slightly and pouted. "Stop calling me baby sis! I'm your twin!"

"Heh... Come on, I'm taking you back to the Lab." Calibri grabbed his sisters hand as he clicked his fingers with his other hand, his soul burst forward and began to glow brightly.

"What? W-wait, no brother! I want to stay!"

"Lucida!" yelled Frisk as she began to race towards them, then suddenly she was pushed back by a force as they disappeared. She could feel the ripples through time spreading from the point where they had stood, her Soul vibrated and Frisk realise it had to be in tuned to where they disappeared.

"Eh? Hey kid... What are you doing over there?" Time started to flow as all the monster began to move again, Sans stared at her with confusion.

Frisk's could still feel the rip in space and time as she stood there panting, a crazy idea popped in her head. With a click of her fingers she summoned her Soul and pushed it towards the rip, as soon as it made contact it glowed brightly.

Reality shattered all around her as her body suddenly felt as if it was being pushed from all sides, she was suffocating! When Frisk thought she couldn't take it no more the pressure vanished, and her world went dark.

* * *

"Urgh..." moaned Frisk as she opened her eyes while sitting up. Man... what just happened?

She looked around while rubbing her head and saw that she had been lying in the middle of a street that looked like it had been hit with a bomb, a street she didn't recognise. Great... more trouble she had gotten herself into.

The human slowly got to her feet and began to walk up the path, everywhere she looked there were nothing but ruined buildings and debris. The whole place seem abandoned... the children really couldn't have come here... could they?

Just where in the world was she!? A low growl made the human stop in her tracks, it didn't sound very friendly at all.

"Aww heck..." said Frisk as she began to sprint away from the growling noise not wanting to know what could be making it.

She ran around a corner and leaped over lamp post that had fallen, this town was seriously messed up. She had to find Calibri and Lucida, no telling what kind of trouble they could be getting into.

Not only that... How was Frisk going to get home?

Suddenly she stopped, cold shock coursing through her body as her eyes widened at the sight. There stood Grillbys... it's walls cracked and dirty, it's neon sign lay smashed to pieces on the debris covered floor. The bar looked weather-wore and cold...

No way... even now as she looked around, she recognised the various buildings around her. Just what happened in a space of ten minutes to bring the whole of the Monster Kingdom to ruins!

Was everyone ok? Frisk had a strange feeling this wasn't even the present time...

A low growl cut across the dead silent as Frisk froze, slowly she turned her head and gasped with horror. As a creature crawled around a corner of a building, it looked just like a Soul Wraith but more human-looking.

A Soul Wraith? That's wasn't possible... how could there be one here?

The creature roared as it noticed the human, it's yellow eyes filled with murderous rage as it leaped forwards.

Frisk quickly clicked her fingers... ... and nothing happened.

"What!?" yelled Frisk in alarm as she dodged the creatures clawed fist, she spun around and booted it's behind sending it flying to the ground. She clicked her fingers to try and summon her soul again... nothing.

Her Time magic wasn't working.

"Dammit!" Frisk began to sprint away as the Soul Wraith leaped from the ground and began to chase her, this wasn't good at all!

"Can't we just talk this through dude!?" yelled Frisk as she began to run through the ruined street towards the palace, the creature roared angrily in response.

Why wasn't her magic working!? None of this made any sense... Her magic had never failed her before!

Frisk screamed in anger as she dodged a clawed hand aiming for her head, damn was this thing fast! The Soul Wraith snarled as it swiped it's claws again, this time hitting it's mark.

"Argh! DAMMIT!" she yelled in pain as she felt the razor claws slice through her left shoulder, warm blood seeping into her hoodie and dribbling down her back. She fell to the ground and rolled on her back, kicking out hard. Frisk grinned as her boot made contact with the creatures jaw, joined by a loud crack.

The Soul Wraith recoiled away as it screeched in pain, the human gingerly got up while picking up a large sized rock with her left hand. Frisk ran to the creature and slammed the rock as hard as she could on it's black rotten head, the creature gave a hiss at the loud thud and promptly fell forward.

Frisk stumbled backwards as she dropped the rock, her face filling with fear and uncertainty... just what was going on? The kingdom's in ruins... her time magic has stopped working... everyone's vanished... and now Soul Wraiths were prowling around.

The Lab... she remembered Calibri mentioning a lab, maybe she can get some answers there.

Frisk hissed in pain as she began to walk at a fast pace towards the Royal Labs that were stationed next to the palace, the deep gash on her shoulder throbbing painfully. It sucked she couldn't heal herself... but trying to use her magic was a waste of **Time!** Ha ha ha!... ... yeah... properly not the best moment for jokes right now...

 _ **"Oh? Who do we have here?"**_

Frisk stopped and began to frantically look around for the source of the voice. "Are you a Monster!? Do you know what happened here!?"

 _ **"I'm not a monster... trust me."**_

"Human?" asked Frisk as she continued to scan the area, but there was no one there. "Where are you?" Why did this voice sound so familiar? Cold chills went down her spine as she was hit by a strange sensation.

 _ **"I'm surprise to see you here... I'm assuming those little brats of mine are responsible for you being here..."**_

Brats? Did the voice mean Calibri and Lucida?

 _ **"Good thing I found you really, if you had died... well... it wouldn't be very good for me."**_

"What do you mean dude? WHO are you!?" yelled Frisk now getting tried of this voice, why can't they show themselves.

 _ **"You asked me before... what happened here? You happened here... Everything you see around you? YOU caused this, or... you're GOING to cause this... hehehehehehe..."**_

Frisk stumble back in shock as a cold dread filled her body, she did this? What the hell does the voice mean!? A noise from behind made the human spin around and gasp as she saw a figure standing in the shadows.

 _ **"Don't you realise yet? You're in the future... YOUR future. Fifteen years later to be precise... All this destruction? All the deaths of the Monsters? YOUR going to do ALL of this!"**_

The figure stepped forwards from the shadows, a large twisted grin on her face. Frisk shuddered in utter fear, confusion and shock as she saw just who this figure was. It couldn't be... This can't be right!?

This can't be her future!? NO!

 _ **"What's the matter? Surprised?" smiled an older version of Frisk as she folded her arms over her monster dust stained jacket, her eyes filled with hatred evil glee.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, I've been busy lately. In this chapter some mysteries will be revelled, like the fact Calibri had a slight sister complex :)

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

 _ **6 year old Lucida laid across her bedroom floor as she drew, her pink crayon swirling over the white paper.**_

 _ **She stopped as tears began to fall from her eye-sockets... it wasn't fair. Her brother could do amazing magic just like Daddy, but Lucida couldn't... her magic was all messed up.**_

 _ **She couldn't summon Gaster Blasters like her brother... she couldn't summon bones like her brother... she couldn't even teleport! Why!? They were twins, shouldn't she be able to do everything her brother did?**_

 _ **Lucida couldn't help but feel... unless.**_

 _ **Knock Knock! "Baby sis? Can I come in?"**_

 _ **"Stop calling me baby sis!" yelled Lucida as she felt sudden anger and resentment to Calibri. "I'm only ten minutes younger then you! NO! You CAN'T come in! Go back to practising your stupid magic with Daddy and leave me ALONE!"**_

 _ **Hot tears fall to the floor as the girl place her skull on her arms and began to sob, it's not fair!**_

 _ **Lucida continued crying even after foot-steps could be heard going to her door.**_

 _ **"Lucida?" said a voice as the person opened her door and walked in, but the girl didn't lift her head up. "Oh my little marshmallow... come here."**_

 _ **The warm arms of her mother scooped her up from the ground, she was carried to the bed where her mother sat down and proceed to cradle the girl to her chest.**_

 _ **"It's not fair! Why can't I do magic? Is there something wrong with me Mommy?"**_

 _ **Her Mother hugged her tighter. "Is that why your crying? There's nothing wrong with you at all sweetheart... I can't do magic like Calibri or your dad either."**_

 _ **Lucida sniffed as she pulled back from her mothers embrace. "But you're human mommy... and humans can't do monster magic."**_

 _ **Her Mother grinned. "Yep, that's true. Your magic may be... different, but the way I see it... that makes you special, one of a kind in fact!"**_

 _ **"Mommy? Sis? Can I... can I come in?"**_

 _ **They looked up to see Calibri standing in the doorway, he had his hands in the pockets of his blue dungarees.**_

 _ **"Of course sweetheart." grinned their mother as she patted the space on the bed next to her, the little boy quickly ran over and climbed onto the bed.**_

 _ **Lucida stared at her brother before turning her face away, Calibri saw this and frowned.**_

 _ **She couldn't help but still feel resentment towards her brother, even if her mommy had said she is special. She could remember daddy spending time teaching her brother to use his magic, he tried to with her but...**_

 _ **"Sis? I'm sorry If I did something to make you sad... don't be sad please." said Calibri as he leaned over their mothers arm to get closer to his sister.**_

 _ **"I think I have an idea of what's going on." smiled their mother as wrapped her arm around her son and pulled him so both twins sat on her lap, she hugged them both tightly.**_

 _ **"Just because your not good at something doesn't mean there aren't other things you can't be good at. Why... just look at your fantastic drawings! No one can draw as good as you my little sweet marshmallow!" Their mother nuzzled her forehead on Lucida's, causing the girl to giggle and blush with delight.**_

 _ **It was true... the girl took pride in her drawings, her daddy always hung her pictures up claiming that great art like these cannot be thrown away. Her brother couldn't draw like she can.**_

 _ **Wait... She could do something that her brother, mommy AND daddy couldn't do. The feeling of pride slowly filled her as she turned and hugged Calibri tightly.**_

 _ **The boy seemed surprise at first but then hugged his sister back, a wide toothy smile spreading across his boney face.**_

 _ **"Now then..." grinned their mother as her eyes narrowed playfully. "Your dad is downstairs sleeping on the couch, I say we grab some marker pens and draw on his face. What do you say kids?"**_

 _ **Calibri and Lucida cheered as they jumped down, both wearing identical evil little grins.**_

* * *

"N-no way... you..." Frisk slowly took steps back as she struggled to process what is happening before her. This is the future? She's the one who's going to do all this death and destruction? Why?

 _ **"What? Can't accept the truth that's before your very own eyes? Typical... I always was naïve and simple-minded back then."**_ Older Frisk smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"You can't be me!? You can't! I'll never do this!" yelled Frisk as she shock slightly, her body felt numb. This had to be a nightmare... please let this be a nightmare.

 _ **"Oh shut up!"**_ snapped the older Frisk as she swiped her arm out, a strong force like the burning of a whip lash smacked Frisk across the face. She fell to the floor with a yelp of pain and blood seeped from her new cut that had suddenly appeared on her cheek.

Anger coursed through Frisk as she gingerly stood up and glared at the older version of herself. "You're not me... You may be using my body but you're NOT ME! CHARA!"

 _ **"Hahaha! Impressive... your right... and wrong. My name... our name is indeed Chara. You and me? We're one and the same."**_

The younger Frisk stared in confusion, what did she mean they were one and the same?

 _ **"Haven't you ever wonder why only you and Asriel had the power of time? When I was the one who broke the time machine in Gaster's True Lab?"**_ Chara smirked with delight as the teen stared, bewilderment filling her features.

 _ **"Hehehe... When I finally climbed out of the machine, I had the power of Time but I couldn't use it... my body was too weak. I knew I was dying... So I came up with a plan."**_

Chara raised her hand and attacked Frisk again, the teen fell down with a yelp of pain as a cut on her arm appeared.

 _ **"I fed my friend Asriel a sob story on my death bed, about how I wanted to be buried among the yellow flowers of my village. I knew he would try to carry out my wish, thanks to his pathetic weak heart. I told him to absorb my soul when I died as it would allow him to survive on the surface, that it would protect him from the humans."**_

Frisk looked up and glared. "Why are you telling me all this!?" Chara simply grinned.

 _ **"Trust me... you'll know soon enough. Asriel did as he was told and absorb my soul when I died, My plan was for the idiot to wipe all the humans out in that wretched village when they attacked him. My soul gave him the power to end it all! But..."**_

An ugly look came over the older Frisk's facial features.

 _ **"Asriel never lost control, and he refused to attack the humans. Soft-hearted idiot! He bought my body back with a hand-ful of the yellow flowers... and died in the throne room. I was so angry... I watched in rage as Asriel's soul shattered, and my soul become lost."**_

Frisk got back to her feet but Chara simply grinned as a strong invisible impact sent her tumbling down again, a new gash on her other cheek.

 _ **"That's where you come in Frisk, don't you understand yet? I was split in half, I was nothing more then a spirit left with nothing but hatred and negativity... While my soul drifted lost before finally being reborn, into you. With the power of Time!"**_

Chara spread her arms wide as a twisted sadistic grin. Her eyes glinted red.

 _ **"DO YOU STILL NOT UNDERSTAND YET!? YOU ARE MY SOUL REBORN. YOU ARE ME! YOU'RE CHARA!"**_

Frisk was Chara!? No... that can't be right!? The death of Asriel... the reason the resets happened... the pain caused when Gaster was trapped in the void. She did it? She was responsible for all that? No!

Frisk chocked in fear and shock as she placed her hands on the ground, her body shaking violently. "N-No... I... I can't be..."

 _ **"But you know in your soul it's true. Your nothing more then the other half of me... your my soul Frisk. As you can clearly see... you and me become whole again in the future. Now... you hurry along now to the Labs, you need to get back to the past! Time's a ticking! Hahaha!"**_

A sudden blast of blue magic ripped across the sky, Chara quickly dodged backwards as the blast aiming at her hit the ground where she had stood.

Frisk looked up and saw multiples of Gaster Blasters hovering above her, their sinister blue glowing eyes staring menacingly at Chara.

 _ **"Why... if it isn't my half-bred freak of a son."**_ grinned Chara madly as brushed down her clothes.

Son? Frisk snapped out of stunned horror to look around, Calibri stood behind her with his left eye-socket ablaze with blue magic.

"Give my mom back Chara!" yelled Calibri angrily as he sent a barrage of bones towards the older-version of Frisk. The woman simply grinned as she dodged each bone with grace and flexibility.

 _ **"Give your mom back? But I AM your mom my sweet little marshmallow! Now come here so mommy can kill you!"**_

Calibri quickly teleported before the black spikes sent his way could impale him, he re-appeared beside Frisk and grabbed her arm tightly. Then he teleported them away.

The older Frisk simply stood there and grinned, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

As reality shifted Frisk realised she had been teleported to what seem to be the Labs, it looked darker and more run-down then she remembered it. She sunk to the floor as Calibri let go of her arm.

She couldn't believe it... she's Chara soul reborn, she's the other half of that demon. Frisk had to get back, she had to get back to her time so she can hunt that twisted little girl and put a stop to all of this once and for all.

"M-Mom?"

Frisk snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Calibri and Lucida staring at her, they looked so sad and cautious.

"Mom? You got your memories back baby sis?" asked the boy as he stared at his sister.

"Don't. Call. Me. Baby. Sis!" hissed Lucida as she smacked her brother's arm. "And... Yeah... Ever since you bought me back, I've been remembering stuff... I er... I kinda messed up my magic when I tried to absorb the power of the Time Machine in order to follow you... Yeah..."

The skeleton boy grinned as he flicked his sisters forehead, earning a yelp of pain and surprise.

Frisk continued to stare at the twins as a sudden thought struck her. "Y-You two..." The twins turned to look at her, Calibri closed his eye-sockets as he breathed deeply.

"I'm suppose you already guessed... Chara didn't really bother to hide it much did she, heh... Frisk... you're our mom... or... you're going to be our mom in the future."

"WHAT!?" shouted Frisk, her eyes wide in shock disbelief. They were her children? From the future!?

"My name is Calibri Frisk Gaster..."

"And my name is Lucida Sans Gaster..."

Well... that would explain the strange closeness and affection she felt towards them. Wait... Sans Gaster? Didn't that mean...

"Wow..." breathed the human as she twisted around to sit on her bottom, one hand on her head as she blushed deeply. Frisk didn't think humans and monsters could have kids together... hybrids... All this revelation was making her head spin.

Lucida smiled sadly as she slowly stepped forwards. "M-Mom... Mom got possessed by Chara about two weeks ago... and she... s-she..." the girl burst into sobs as Calibri quickly hugged her, concern and pain filling his boney features.

"I want mommy back... I just want her back! And daddy and uncle... grandfather... I want them all back!"

"I know sis... That's why I'm trying to stop Chara in the past, so none of this will happen. I promise." whispered Calibri looking pained.

So that's why Calibri turned up... he was trying to stop Chara in her time... to stop all of this from happening. Chara... so many lives being ruined because of her, no... she couldn't let this continue.

Frisk slowly got up and walked over to the hugging twins, then she bent down on one knee and wrapped her arms around them. Calibri and Lucida instantly hugged her back, their little hands digging into her hoodie.

"I'm so sorry... I never meant for any of this to happen. Calibri, you're been so brave my little marshmallow." she muttered as Calibri gasped and buried his face in her chest, his body trembling.

"But I need you to be brave a little longer for me ok? I can't seem to use my Time magic... So I need you to take us all back to my time."

Calibri nodded as he pulled away and rubbed the tears from his face. "You can't use Time magic cos granddad made a machine to block your magic. He made it after... after mom got possessed by Chara."

The boy smiled as he held out a hand to Frisk and Lucida. "I can take us back, thanks to the power of the time machine Granddad and Dad made, I should be able to use my Soul to reset the timeline back."

Frisk kept her arm around Lucida trembling form as she grabbed the boys hand. "I'm not going to lose my memory again am I brother?" asked the girl as she hugged the teen harder.

"Nope, your gonna remember everything this time. I promise sis!"

Lucida smiled as she reached out and held her brother's hand.

"Alrighty then!" grinned Calibri as his Soul burst forward and glowed brightly, all three of them began to glow as the Lab around them faded to darkness.

* * *

The three materialised in the middle of the Labs which looked much more lively and lighter, various lights flashing and beeping.

Frisk pulled the twins into a protective hug without thinking as she looked around the white scientific-filled room, were they really back in her time?

The sound of a door opening, a loud clatter and gasp. "F-Frisk? My dear girl..."

Gaster stood at the doorway with a bewildered and shock expression on his skull, a clipboard laid at his feet.

"Gaster!" breathed the human in relief as she stood up letting the twins go as she rushed to the silent tall skeleton and wrapped her arms around his tall thin frame, the Scientist instantly responded by hugging back.

"My dear girl! Where have you been!? Your... your injuries!" he gestured towards her open cuts.

Where had she been? Had they not arrived at the time they left? Frisk stepped back away from the hug as Lucida came to her side and clutch her hoodie, Gaster noticed the girl and quickly bent on his knees with his arms wide. Lucida didn't hesitate as she leaped into his arms for a bone-crushing hug.

"Gaster... Have I... been gone for a while?" said Frisk looking tense as the lights of the scientist eye-sockets snapped to her, they were almost gone.

"Two weeks... you vanished two weeks ago in Grillbys. Everyone's been in an uproar over your disappearance, my eldest son and I have been tying to trace you but..."

Dammit... this is NOT what she wanted to happen. How was she suppose to sneak off to hunt down Chara if everyone's attention is on her? Calibri stepped forward as he shoved his hands into his pockets, Gaster looked startled as he saw the boy.

"Ah... you must Lucida's brother if I am correct. I was told much about you my dear boy, pleasure to meet you at last."

Calibri waved a hand lazily with acknowledgement as he grinned, Gaster smiled warmly at the boy before moving his attention to the human again, a questionable look on his features.

Frisk frowned as she clicked her fingers, thankfully her magic worked again as she healed all the cuts on her body as well as vanishing the dried blood.

"I can't really explain what happened to us Gaster... It's kinda... messed up." she closed her eyes as she said this, a throbbing pain on her temple told her she had a headache.

How can Frisk explain she's the half of Chara that got separated when she died? That she travelled to the future where she had became one with Chara again and went on a murder spree? That the twins beside her were actually his grandchildren... her children?

All this serious thinking were really making her head hurt... didn't help that her marshmallow cravings seem to be kicking in again.

"Try me..." smiled Gaster as his eye-sockets narrowed dangerously, the lights of his eyes vanished. "Thanks to the research me and my son did, we know for a fact you had disappeared from this timeline..."

Frisk stared wide-eyed as a cold feeling of dread overcame her, explaining it all to Gaster meant... admitting she use to be the girl who had shattered his body and trapped him in the void to suffer. Oh sweet marshmallows... she did that to him... when she use to be Chara.

She could feel the self-hatred swelling within her, swirling around like some horrid putrid storm.

"My dear?" enquired the Scientist noticing the growing look of horror and anger on the humans features.

The sound of a door opening alerted the others of someone else entering the room, everyone's attention zoomed to the door as Sans entered looking tired. He seem to be reading something from a clipboard, Frisk winced as she saw the dark lines under his eye-sockets.

"Hey Dad... shall we try experiment... ... ..." he looked up from his clipboard and froze, his eye-sockets widening as the lights of his eyes shrank to a pinprick. His grin wide in shock.

"Sans..." said Frisk, her voice loud in the silent room as both Calibri and Lucida stood beside her looking pained at the skeleton.

"F-Frisk?"

The short skeleton dropped his clipboard with a loud clatter as he slowly shuffled forwards in his white slippers. Slowly he reached out a hand and gripped the humans shoulder, as if she might suddenly disappear.

Frisk smiled as tears began to fall, next thing she knew... Sans had her in a tight embrace as the human finally began to cry.

"It's about **Time** you showed up kid..." he muttered as his grip tighten, the human gave a watery chuckle. "Sorry, I kinda lost track of **Time**..."

"Daddy!" wailed Lucida as she ran forward and hugged Sans around the middle, the skeleton instantly froze as the lights of his eyes trailed to the girl. Gaster, Frisk and Calibri all had the same look of shock written across their faces.

Sans continued to stare at the girl, then his eye lights flickered to Frisks facial features before zooming to Lucida again.

"Of course... How had I been so blind..." muttered Gaster as his own eye lights flickered between the girls, Frisk and Sans face. "All the evidence pointed to..."

He then looked at Calibri as he broke into a wide grin. "My dear boy, you're the spitting image of my eldest son!"

"Thanks Grandad..." grinned Calibri looking cautious as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, he looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Ah... oh no... I did it again didn't I brother, I'm sorry!" wailed Lucida letting go as Calibri instantly stood in front of her and pressed his forehead against hers in a nuzzle, he grinned wildly as the girl smiled at her brothers affection.

"Ah don't worry about it little sis, they're gonna find out about us anyway."

Frisk tried to pull back but Sans simply held her tighter as his grin widened, something seem to have clicked into place as he beamed at the twins before him.

"Hey Kid! Knock Knock!" grinned Sans as he looked at Calibri.

"Who's there?"

"Wooden Shoe!"

"Wooden Shoe who?"

"Wooden Shoe like to know!"

Calibri blinked at the skeleton before his face cracked into a wide grin, his eye-sockets round and happy.

"Knock Knock!" yelled Lucida smiling brightly as she bounced with excitement, Sans grin widened further if possible.

"Who's there?"

"Olive!"

"Olive who?"

"Olive you!" cheered Lucida as she jumped into Frisk and Sans who both instantly pulled her into a hug, Gaster smiled warmly with pride as he place a hand on Calibri's shoulder.

"Chip off the ole' bones eh?" grinned Sans happily.

Frisk had never seen Sans look so joyous in a long time, not since the day she agreed to them being a couple.

She closed her eyes as she leaned against her partner, there was so much to explain... so much to do... but right now? Frisk just wanted to enjoy this moment, because she was sure it wouldn't last for long.


	6. Chapter 6

So we start off with some fluffy family time before finishing the chapter on a serious note. I wanted this chapter to be family based as the next few chapters will be... well... no point spoiling the surprise right?

Your properly wondering why it's took so long to upload, I've had the internet cut off due to bad weather and I've also been working on a new story based on undertale. This new story has no connection to the overtale series and reflects on the possibility on what would have happen if Frisk didn't go to the underground as a child but years later instead.

Would the monsters be as friendly to her now that Frisk wasn't a child? Would Sans still keep his promise? Would Toriel even suggest the promise in the first place?

Anyway... on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 6

 _ **"... ... Why was I even born?... What was the point?..."**_

 _ **"Why? What do you mean?"**_

 _ **"Of all the things to be born as... why a human? I hate humans..."**_

 _ **"But you're a human and I don't hate you! Your my best friend in the whole world!"**_

 _ **"... Thanks... I just wished... I was a monster like you..."**_

 _ **"I don't care if your a monster or a human, you're still family!"**_

 _ **"... ... ..."**_

 _ **"Why do you hate humans so much?"**_

 _ **"They killed my parents... they made me feel unwanted... they made me lonely..."**_

 _ **"H-hey don't cry! Please don't cry!... ... wow... I guess some humans really are bad huh? Your not alone anymore... you have me remember? We're a family... you'll always be my best friend."**_

 _ **"... ... ... thanks... Asriel, I can always count on you. We'll be together always... right?"**_

 _ **"Of course! I'll never leave your side Chara!"**_

 _ **... ... ... ... ...**_

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

 _ **... ... you again...**_

 _ **Why do you keep looking into my past?...**_

 _ **I hate you... I hate you all!**_

 _ **Soon I'll be whole again... AND I'LL KILL EVERYONE!**_

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**_

 _ **You think you can escape fate!?**_

 _ **How can you escape fate when I AM YOUR FATE!**_

* * *

Gaster asked the question Frisk had been dreading since returning to the Lab from the future.

"My dears... How did you end up in our timeline?" he addressed to the twins who quickly looked at each other, Calibri gave a ever so slight nod to his sister before looking at the tall Scientist with Determination.

"I'm here to stop Chara. My sis was SUPPOSE to stay in the future but..." the boy smirked as he shrugged, Lucida stuck her tongue at her brother.

"Stupid brother! I want to help you save everyone! You really need to stop treating me like a baby!"

Calibri shuffled over and ruffled his sister head with affection, causing the girl to frown slightly as she tried not to smile. "Sorry sis, guess I love ya too much to see you get hurt."

"Chara... that kid's turning out to be a right pain in our back- **bones**!" said Gaster as his face changed to that of annoyances.

Sans simply grinned at his dad, his eye-sockets narrowed in agreement. Frisk always found it amazing how skeleton monsters could portray emotions with the lack of facial muscles and skin.

"If we stop Chara here..." sniffed Lucida as everyone focused their attention on her. "Then all the bad stuff in our time won't happen... everyone will still be alive... I just want my mommy back!"

Frisk automatically wrapped her arms around the girl who began to shake. "Hey kid come here... its all gonna be ok..." she soothed as the girl hugged her back, her little fingers digging into her hoodie.

"Amazing... for ones so young to go to the lengths you have gone to save your future... it truly is remarkable..." muttered Gaster as he strode over to a console and began to type away rapidly. "You may not belong to our timeline, but you're still family and I'll do everything in my power to help you. I promise."

Calibri looked stunned before quickly rubbing at his eye-sockets, Sans shuffled over and rubbed a hand on his head with affection.

Frisk closed her eyes as she bought her future-daughter closer as a mixture of emotions rose like a tidal wave. Thankfully no one seem to have discovered her dreaded secret, of how she is the other half of Chara. Guilt burned her insides like molten lava from the Hotlands.

* * *

Somehow the word that Calibri and Lucida were the future kids of Frisk and Sans quickly spread like wild-fire around the kingdom. Weirdly enough... no one seem to question why the twins were here in the first place, the children simply slotted into place like a missing piece to a jigsaw puzzle.

Frisk had a sneaking suspicion that her partner was to blame, but every time she tried to interrogate the skeleton... Sans would simply shrug, a smug-ass grin on his boney face.

Papyrus as suspected seemed over-joyed that he was an Uncle, and would often have the twins in the kitchen trying to teach them the fine arts of spaghetti making. This often resulted in the kitchen being destroyed as all three would emerge covered head to toe in tomatoes sauce and other food substance.

"Heh... I **'Spaghetti'** wash this off." smirked Calibri as the red sauce dripped from his face.

Lucida giggled as she wiped the thick liquid from her arm. "You better **'Pasta'** soap around then brother! I think we all need a wash!"

The twins burst into loud cackles as Papyrus's face twisted with anger and annoyance at the puns. Sans had stuck his head around the corner at that moment and beamed at the children with pride before playing his trombone, this caused the children to cheer and Papyrus to scream in anger. "SANS!"

Gaster seem to be delighted with the prospect of being a grandfather in the future. He would often read stories to the twins and even sometimes took them to the Labs while researching on how to stop Chara, Lucida seem lost and confused with all the science stuff but Calibri soaked everything Gaster said about his work like a sponge.

Frisk had actually voice her question to the Scientist (when the twins were with Papyrus) about how she had managed to have children in the future with a monster, the human had believed it was impossible.

Gaster simply grinned at her as he explained, putting down his notes and sitting down on his chair with his long legs crossed.

"Well my dear girl, I'm sure I don't have to explain HOW you had children with my eldest son?" His grin wide and playful.

"Wha? NO!" blushed Frisk furiously as Gaster gave a sly smirk at her response. "I know HOW it happened! Dude... I just want to know how it was possible!" the human sat down on another chair and looked around the lab room, trying to control the burning flush on her face.

"Oh?..." Gaster leaned forward a bit as his smirk grew, his eye-sockets narrowing playfully. "Judging by your sudden response, I'm assuming you're already having THAT kind of physical interaction with my son... Hmmm?"

"WHAT!? DUDE!" yelled Frisk as she leaped from her chair, her eyes wide as shock and embarrassment filled her bright red face. She did NOT want to be having this kind of conversation with her friend!

"I'm sorry my dear girl!" laughed Gaster as the human glared at him red faced.

Then the scientist launched into a lecture about how it was possible for humans and monsters to inter-breed, something to do with monster autonomy and magic. Monsters breed by using their magic, due to this amazing ability Monsters can have offspring with any other monster despite their physical appearance... even same-gender.

Apparently inter-breeding almost never happened as humans naturally preferred other humans. Huh... Guess that made her abnormal... typical.

Alphys became fascinated by the twins, as human monster hybrids were unheard of.

"Wow... I-is it possible to run some tests? I-I mean... your half human so um... I wonder if you have blood, or are you made of the same particles as monsters? Fascinating..."

Calibri simply grinned as the scientist walked around him scribbling furiously on a clipboard, a quick scan revelled that the twins had the same energy-magic like body of monsters.

During this examination Lucida had another one of her magic surges, Calibri sensing his sisters distress quickly rushed to her side.

"Easy now little sis..." soothed the boy as swirling blue and cyan magic burst into flame in his left eye-socket, he placed a glowing hand on his sisters shoulder. Everyone watched in amazement as the magic bursting from Lucida seem to be sucked towards Calibri's hand, he was absorbing it.

"Wh-WHAT!?" gasped Alphys in wonderment and surprise as the last wisp of cyan blue magic disappeared, Lucida panted slightly as she leaned against her brother who instantly wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Sorry Auntie Alphys... my magic is kinda messed up..." the girl said as she looked down, the lights of her eye-sockets dimming with sadness. Calibri pushed his head against his sisters and smirked, as Frisk came forward and placed a hand on her back in comfort.

"OH! Umm... don't apologise! Calibri how d-did you um..."

Calibri looked up and smiled, Frisk didn't know if it was just her but... there seem to be guilt hidden in that warm smile.

"Heh... Sis's magic tends to build, and since she can't use it properly it just bursts out. I've learnt to absorb her extra magic to make it easy and less-painful for her. That's what big brothers do right?"

Lucida shook her head as she frowned. "Brother! I'm the same age as you!"

Everyone chuckled as Calibri shrugged, a sheepish but fond smile on his face.

Undyne just found the whole thing hilarious and often made lewd comments towards Frisk, causing the human to blush furiously. Damn that fish monster, marriage certainly hadn't calmed the hot-headed Royal Guard down.

Then... there were the Dreemurs...

* * *

"I can't believe you told them! Haven't you ever heard of a secret dude? Stupid Bone-head!" Frisk snapped in annoyance at Sans who simply shrugged, his grin glinting in the morning sun-shine.

The teen huffed and continued to march up the path towards the palace, Lucida skipping happily beside her as the girl clutched the older one's hand tightly. Sans and Calibri shuffled behind as they once again engaged in a pun war.

"Mommy? Can I ask you a question?" enquired the small girl as Frisk cringed.

"Please don't call me Mommy kid, it's kinda weird... what do you wanna ask?"

Lucida giggled as she clutched the females hand tighter. "Are you happy that you have us in the future?"

Happy that she had them? Frisk stared thoughtfully at the girl as certain emotions rose within like a tidal wave. The two behind became silent as they waited her answer.

"Yes... I'm very glad to have you and your brother in the future."

Lucida smiled with delight and nuzzled her head into the teen side with affection, Sans grinned fondly as Calibri smirked.

It was true... the twins were everything she ever wanted, a family. But did she deserve it? Frisk looked forward quickly as her face slightly fell, her happiness ebbing away bit by bit. She is half of Chara after all... she's responsible for all the destruction in the future which caused her children to flee to the present time.

Frisk felt the sins of the past and future crawling on her back.

A hand on her shoulder made the teen look up with alarm, only to see Sans grinning at her with concern. "Hey you ok there, your kinda spacing out."

Frisk smiled warmly at her partners concern for her and quickly gave him a kiss on his cheekbone. "I'm fine, it just gets overwhelming sometimes ya know?" The skeleton nodded in understanding.

"Heh... we're here." said Calibri as he pointed towards the palace. Frisk stood up a little straighter as her chest tightened slightly, she worried about what her mother would say to her.

"Allow me!" grinned Sans as he eyed the door with excitement, Frisk nodded as she smirked. Who was she to deny simple men from simple pleasures?

"Knock knock!" the skeleton grinned as he rapped his white bony knuckles on the large imposing door, Frisk was surprise when her mother answered back instantly. Had she been waiting by the door for them?

"Who's there?"

"Iva."

"Iva who?"

"I've a sore hand from knocking!"

Sans began to chuckle as snorting laughter issued from behind the door. The twins were also sniggering with glee as Frisk bought a hand to her face, a large smile growing.

The door opened to revel Toriel with a wide smile on her face, she suddenly beamed with delight as her gentle eyes fell on the twins. "My children!"

She bent on one knee with her arms held out as Lucida charged forwards with glee. "Grandma!"

"Ha... guess you really know about them and us huh?" said Frisk as she cast a glare at Sans who conveniently avoided her eyes. Toriel stood up and eyed the teen before her, then cast her stern look at Sans who flinched slightly. Frisk could have sworn she saw the skeleton sweat.

"My friend... when I asked you to promise me you'll look after my child all those years ago. I didn't think you'll take it this far."

The skeleton grinned at Toriel as his eye-sockets widened slightly in alarm. "Well Tori I er... heh... want to hear a joke?"

Frisk sniggered as Toriel gaze suddenly sharpened, causing Sans to flinch slightly. The teen walked over to the skeleton and leaned into his side, placing her elbow on his hard shoulder.

"Aw Mom don't be too mad with my bone-head. We make pretty good-looking kids right? Hey got any marshmallows? I'm starving!"

"Oh yes! I love marshmallows! Mmmmmmmmm!" said Lucida in glee as she bounced up and down on her tiny feet, Calibri didn't say anything but his face lightened up with excitement and expectation.

Toriel suddenly smiled warmly at the twins. "I'm pretty sure I have a few bags stocked in the kitchen my children! Shall we?" the queen walked inside followed eagerly by Lucida and Calibri who had looks of hunger and delight on their white faces.

"Oh boy!" grinned Frisk as she rubbed her hands together in joy, sweet sweet marshmallows here she comes! Sans glanced at the teen and suddenly his grin widened.

"I dream last night I was eating a giant marshmallow... when I woke up my pillow was missing!"

Frisk snorted slightly as she whacked the skeleton on the arm. "Dude that was weak! I guess it was sweet enough." she leaned into him and nuzzled her forehead to his. "Just like you I suppose."

Sans simply blushed as his face filled with happiness.

* * *

Thankfully Toriel didn't say anymore on the subject of her and Sans having children in the future and Frisk had the feeling she had the twins to thank for that. As soon as they entered the large golden-themed living room Calibri and Lucida instantly got tackled by Asriel and Chindora.

The four children raced off happily to play games as the 'Adults' moved to the kitchen for drinks. (If you could call Frisk and Sans adults...)

Asgore took a long drink from his large bucket-like cup of tea, set the cup down with a thud and gave Sans the stink eye. The skeleton instantly tensed as he noticed the intense dark eyes of his king boring down on him with judgment.

"So..." the king began in a deep voice as Frisk tried not to snigger at the look of horror and fear on her partners boney face.

"Oh ho... Someone's **BONE-** deep in trouble!" sang Frisk in wicked delight as Sans casted her a quick look filled with a mixture of pride and annoyance. This was going to be so fun to watch.

"I hope you take good care of my daughter Sans... or else feel the wrath of your king! Also... I better see a ring on her finger in a few years time!"

"Daddy! Knock it off!" shouted Frisk as her face flushed red, she narrowed her eyes at the king who merely smiled pleasantly back. Sans sat frozen in his chair, his cup of tea sat forgotten in front of him as his face glowed blue. His eye-sockets wide in shock and his permanent grin narrowed slightly.

"What? I just want to ensure my child is taken care of and happy." Said Asgore as he picked up his cup and took another sip.

Frisk shook her head angrily as she picked a marshmallow out of the open pack on the table and dunked it in her tea before cramming it whole in her mouth. Toriel walked into the room and over to the oven to peek through the tinted oven window.

"Ah! I shall call the children, the butterscotch and cinnamon pie shall be done soon!"

Not long after everyone sat around the large wooden table, chatting merrily as they ate the large warm slices of the queens pie. Frisk smiled fondly at everyone around the table, her family...

Her smile faded as she began to think about Chara, Frisk had to do something about her... The girl had to be stopped at all costs. The teen looked at the twins across the table, Calibri seem to have told a joke as Lucida, Asriel and Chindora roared with laughter.

The happy interactions of her children, it filled her with Determination.

A loud ring filled the room as everyone fell silent, Sans lazily pulled out his cell phone and gave it a flick to open before bringing it closer to his head.

"Hey dad what's up?"

A look of interest filled the skeletons face as Gaster talked on the other end, Frisk couldn't hear what was being said.

"Ok I'm on my way, get Alphys to check the readings again. See ya soon!" Sans snapped the cell phone shut as he shuffled to his feet.

"Sorry Frisky but I'm needed at the Labs. I'll properly won't see you til late tonight, though **Tibia** honest I'll rather stay with you!"

Frisk chuckled at his little joke and stood up as well and without thinking that everyone was watching, leaned forward and pressed her lips to the skeletons teeth in a kiss. A dry forced cough quickly made her pull back, Asgore stared hard at the pair of them as the children sniggered behind their hands.

"See ya later dude... and make sure you put some **back-bone** into your work!" the teen winked playfully as Sans chuckled in delight, he gave a quick wave to everyone and instantly teleported.

As everyone settled back and the chatter resumed Frisk was suddenly struck with an idea... it was crazy but...

"Hey Calibri... Lucida... do you both fancy a sleepover at your grandparents house tonight?"

Chindora squealed with delight as she slammed her tiny fists on the table. "Oh yes! Say yes! A sleep-over will be really fun!" Asriel nodded in agreement as his white furry face lit up with excitement.

"A sleep-over!? Really!?" yelled Lucida as she jumped to her feet, the girl seem to be buzzing. Calibri simply stared at the teen, his eye-sockets narrowed slightly and his lights seemed to bore into Frisk.

"Yep... is that ok Mom? Sorry I sprung this on you." said Frisk as she turned to look at the queen. Toriel simply smiled warmly at the excitement of the children.

"It's no problem at all my child. It will be a pleasure to have the twins over, it'll be nice to get to know my grandchildren more!"

Asgore grinned as he stood up.

"Indeed! Who's up for a game of... CHASE THE CHILDREN!" The children screamed with delight as they shot off, Asgore chased after them grinning like a little child as Toriel shook her head in amusement. Frisk smirked as she saw Lucida grab her brothers hand and ran away, pulling the reluctant boy behind her.

"Thanks mom! I'm gonna head back now and get some stuff done! See ya in the morning!" Frisk gave a lazy flick of her hand as she stood up and walked away. Her mom walked with her to the door and waved goodbye as the teen walked down the golden path towards the town.

She hated lying...

Frisk had no plans coming back for the twins in the morning. With Sans and the twins being constantly with her the human had no chance to escape unnoticed, but now she was alone... she had to act fast.

Her heart pounded with fear, excitement and guilt as she burst through her front door after running through the town in a rush. Frisk quickly raced around her little shack as she gathered and shoved supplies into her traveling bag, finally after half an hour she walked out of her home and gave a quick glance at monster kingdom as she pulled the red cloak tighter around her body.

Chara had to be stopped... and Frisk knew she had to be the one to do it. She and Chara were one and the same after all, she had to take responsibly for her sins... her future... her children...

Frisk was going to confront the girl once and all...

With that the human began to walk away from her family and friends, to a human village or town where hopefully Chara would turn up.

* * *

 _ **...perfect...**_

 _ **...my plan... is coming to an end...**_

 _ **... soon we will be one again...**_

 _ **...much sooner then you think...**_


	7. Chapter 7

So yeah... this chapter is kinda serious.

* * *

Chapter 7

 _ **What had she done? Chara watched in silent as her friend stumbled into the royal courtyard, to the shock and horror of their parents.**_

 _ **"Asriel!? What has happened to you my son? Did the humans do this to you!?" roared Asgore as devastation and rage boiled on his grand face like molten lava.**_

 _ **"My child..." whimpered Toriel as she rushed forwards with arms reaching out to the figure who's body seem to shake like static from a tv.**_

 _ **Chara watched from a distance at this exchange with no emotion, the child was nothing more then a spirit without a soul. Her adoptive parents weren't even aware that she was here with them, no one could see her...**_

 _ **Asriel smiled apologetically at his parents then turned his head slightly to look at Chara with guilt as the girl blinked in surprise. "I-I'm... s-s-sorr..." Asriel collapsed and exploded into a billowing cloud of grey dust as soon as he hit the ground.**_

 _ **Chara simply stared in shock as Toriel and Asgore screamed in anguish, then she noticed her and Asriel's soul simply float away... lost forever.**_

 _ **Her plan failed... her best friend dead... so why didn't Chara feel anything? No sadness... just... nothing. With no soul, she had no compassion.**_

 _ **Then a raging burning hatred roared into life, making her spirit flicker as all sense of rationality slowly faded.**_

 _ **The humans... they did this. They did this! First they took her parents... now Asriel!**_

 _ **Chara will find a way... a way to make them all burn in hell... every last one of them.**_

* * *

Frisk had no idea if what she was doing was the right thing or not. Should she have involved the others? Her head says yes, yes she should have and what she was planning on doing was both stupid and reckless. Her heart though... was terrified and guilt ridden, screaming at her no, because if she involved them then it meant she had to explain.

Explain that in reality, Frisk was Chara's soul reincarnated. The human couldn't bear to see the looks of disgust and disappointment in her friends faces. Would they still consider Frisk their friend? Would Sans hate her for what she was?

The sounds of running cars reached the teens ears as she quickly picked up the pace though the trees, she had been traveling for two days now. Frisk raced through the tree line and came face to face with a large rather busy road. Now all she had to do was walk along the road and hope she came to a bus stop, thankfully she saved what little human money she had left when she use to scavenge through the streets of human towns.

As luck would have it Frisk came to a bus stop pretty sooner then she thought and stopped in font of the poster hosting the bus times. According to the times a bus to the nearest town would come in ten minutes, lucky! She sat on the grimy looking bench and instantly slouched as she pulled a bag of marshmallows from her hoodie pocket, might as well treat herself as she waited.

What would she do when she finally confront Chara? Would Frisk be forced to fight her?... yes. She had too, there was no way in this world Frisk would be able to show her mercy. Not after everything that had happened... Chara needs to disappear once and for all.

The sound of an approaching large vehicle caught Frisk's attention and she looked up to see the bus she needed to catch drive down the road towards her. The teen waved her arm as she stood up and walked to the side of the path, she briskly pulled her red hood over her head as the bus slowed and then stopped in front of her. The doors opened with a clang and the driver stared at her with disinterest, Frisk simply casted her own look of indifference at the old balding man.

"How much to get to the next town?"

"Two fifty..." the man grunted as he tapped away at the machine next to him and the price popped up on the monitor with the name of the town. Nexus Town.

Frisk threw the correct amount of coins in the black dish as a strange feeling almost like de-ja-vu struck her. Nexus Town? Why did that name seem so familiar. The teen grabbed her ticket and quickly made her way down the aisle before slumping into an empty red seat half-way up, she pulled her hood down slightly as the old woman on the row next to her casted a curious look in her direction. Pretty soon time began to pass as the teen watched the scenery from her window.

"Have you heard what happened in Devon Dale?" whispered a lady to her friend a few seats back from Frisk. "The bodies of the villagers disappeared overnight from storage. The scientists are apparently being questioned by the guards, but no body seems to know what happened."

"Really? Wow that's really scary, and creepy! Who in their right mind would want to steal dead bodies!?"

"I know right? They reckon the killer took them. If you ask me it's a monster who's been doing it. You can't trust the whole lot of them."

Anger surged through Frisk as she gritted her teeth at their accusations. The teen had the sudden urge to leap over the seats and slap them silly, a slap that Undyne would be proud of.

"The monsters were banished for a reason, and the human who set them free is no better then them. I hope the guards catch her soon and hang her for everyone to see, the traitor obviously has no pride as a human."

Frisk growled slightly as rage began to fill her very being, thankfully the bus started to slow down at her stop. The teen stood up and casted the two girls behind her a dirty look before stomping down the aisle in a huff.

She past the driver without comment and leaped down the steps before stopping, her eyes widening with shock as the bus closed it's doors and continued on it's way.

A sea of yellow flowers lay before her, the exact same kind as the flowers she first fell onto in the underground many many years ago. A creeping sensation of fear and homeliness overcame her as Frisk walked closer to the large bed of flowers and bent down to inspect them closer, yep... they were same alright but... how?

A glance around the area told Frisk that the whole town was surround, this was so surreal! Frisk shook her head slightly while standing up and began to walk along the path towards the town center, she needed to find an Inn if she was planning on staying here for a while... and a shop as the teen was now on her last bag of marshmallows.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Frisk could honestly say she missed her home, her friends, Sans... hell even Undyne and her random hits to the humans head.

The teen had to take a low paying part-time job at the local food bar in order to afford her accommodation at the Inn, thankfully no one had yet realised who she was.

Frisk often wondered if everyone was looking for her, was Sans angry at her for leaving without a word? Was Calibri and Lucida ok? The teen knew she was being stupid, she knew Sans and Papyrus wouldn't let harm come to the twins.

Gaster must be disappointed with her, Undyne definitely would be mad at her and Frisk wouldn't be surprise if the fish monster came gunning for her blood when she came back. If she ever came back that is.

Yep... she really missed everyone but this was something she had to do. Nothing really happened in the sleepy town of Nexus except for the constant feeling of being here before.

Nothing happened... til one fateful night.

Frisk pushed her way through the back door of the bar yawning loudly, it was 2am in the morning and the teen's shift had thankfully ended.

"Man... today was brutal!" Frisk popped her shoulders and groaned with relief. She'll stay here in the town for another week and if nothing happens then... she'll simply move onto the next town or village.

The teen began to make her way home to the Inn as another yawn erupted, then a distant scream made her stop. Could it be? Frisk broke into a sprint towards the source of the scream, Determination rising at the thought of Chara finally showing up.

Another shriek pierced through the chill of the night as the teen raced around a corner and skidded to a halt, confusion filling her face. There was no one on the street before her, yet Frisk could have sworn the scream came from here.

"Hello?" called Frisk as she cautiously took a step forwards. Something was wrong, the teen could feel it.

A snarl from behind made Frisk spun around and leap backwards in surprise and fear, her mind went numb at the sight of the figure lumbering towards her. A Soul Wraith, the same kind as the one she encountered in the future.

The Soul Wraith roared in anger as it lunged towards the human, Frisk quickly clicked her fingers and froze the creature in time. The teen was about to thrust her soul forward when a voice made her stop, dread and cold fear spiking through her body.

 **"Don't even bother... that thing doesn't have a soul to save."**

"Chara?" whispered Frisk with wide eyes as the sight of the child appeared in front of the Soul Wraith, her hazel eyes tinted red and her smile wide and full of malice.

"I'm going to kill you... I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done!" yelled Frisk angrily as she went to grab at the child, her sudden anger and hatred filling her body.

Chara simply chuckled as the teen went right through her, she physically couldn't be touched.

 **"You seem a bit out of character? Did poor wittle Frisky reach her breaking point? It's breaking you isn't it? Our sins."**

Chara smiled as she waved her hand towards the Soul Wraith who instantly unfroze and casually walked away, not once taking notice of Frisk who stood before it shivering with anger.

 **"You never seem to learn do you? Of all the things you could have done... you did the one thing you shouldn't have. Coming to this town alone."**

Chara turned to Frisk and smiled as the teen clicked her fingers, but this time nothing happened. Her mind become clouded with blind rage as all reason disappeared, what had happened to her magic!?

 **"You don't understand anything, do you? This town we stand in... don't you recognise it? This is our home, the place we were born in when we were still whole. This town is the reason our hatred for humans began..."**

Chara stared up at the sky as her creepy smile changed to that of intense anger. Frisk could feel the child's rage radiate off her like a heat-wave.

 **"They killed our parents... simply for practising magic, they killed my only friend in this worthless world! They all deserve to die!"**

"Chara! What they did to us was beyond bad, but that doesn't give you the right to go around killing people! Don't you see dude!? You're no better then them!" roared Frisk in anger as she tried to summon her time magic again, nothing happened.

 **"Oh stop it! It's pointless trying to use your magic!"**

 **"Don't you see? Thanks to the human souls I've been harvesting, I'm more powerful and stronger then ever before! I'm stronger then you! Not to mention the army of Soul Husks created from the soulless bodies of these pathetic humans."**

Chara was stronger? That would explain why her magic wasn't working, it's simply being blocked by her other half. Chara began to walk forwards with her arms held wide as if she was going to embrace the teen.

 **"It's time we finished what we started all those years ago... let's turn everything in our rotten memories to dust."**

Frisk seem to be frozen in place as the child came closer, then slowly... her little finger-tips touched her arm and everything faded to black as pain unimaginable filled her very being.

The cold of the night air continued to sting Frisk's flesh as the teen slowly opened her eyes. Her once hazel nut brown eyes now tinted with red. What just happened?... Where was Chara?

No... that's wrong... she's Chara. Memories both old and new filled the teens head as she raised a shaking hand, everything seem to click into place as hatred and revenge filled her heart. A little voice in her head seem to be screaming in protest but the sound was so faded Chara was able to easily tune it out.

She had to kill the humans... every single one of them. Then the monsters... till nothing remained on this pitiful planet.

Chara grinned, a grin un-usually filled with malice as she simply shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets, it felt so good to be alive again. Time to have some fun, but first...

Maybe she'll do a little late night shopping, she was over-due for a good knife.

* * *

The blood-curdling screams were music to Chara's ears as she walked away from Nexus Town, it's buildings ablaze in a deadly inferno and the blade of her knife covered in fresh blood. The soul's of the newly deceased humans trapped inside her, filling the teen with power. So much power...

"You never learn do you?"

Chara stopped and turned to the voice to see Calibri leaning against a stone wall, his hands stuffed in his snow suit pockets as one eye blazed with blue and cyan magic.

"Never learn? What ever do you mean?" grinned the teen in delight as she raised her knife. Calibri smirked, but Chara could see the pain and panic behind his mask of cocky confidence. The child was scared, and that filled her with Determination.

"I was saying that to Frisk actually. Not you Chara."

"Frisk? There is no Frisk you stupid half-breed! Your a mistake that I made in the future and rest assure boy, it's a mistake I plan on not making a second time!"

Chara leaped towards the child as she thrusted her knife forward, Calibri vanished a second before the blade could hit it's mark. A Blaster suddenly appeared and the teen had to quickly dodge to avoid it's intense blue beam of energy.

"Aww what's the matter my little marshmallow? Is mommy upsetting you?" taunted Chara as she dodge another Blaster beam.

"YOUR NOT MY MOTHER!" scream Calibri as he suddenly appeared before the human as threw his arms forwards crossing them, a barrage of bones busted from the ground and speed towards Chara with insane speed.

Chara wasn't able to dodge the bones and simply yelled with pain as the bones slammed into her repeatedly. The damage taken were minimal however and Chara chuckled in amusement after the attack.

"Hehehe... looks like you take after your father. He wasn't a big hitter either."

"GIVE ME BACK MY MOTHER! NOW!" Screamed Calibri as he summoned more Blasters, their piercing blue eyes staring with malice's intent. Chara simply chuckled as she clicked her fingers and froze the Blasters in time. The teen wanted to avoid using her Time magic as much as possible as it's usage consumes a good chuck of her energy, but she really didn't want to have to try avoiding all the energy beams.

"Temper temper! Now my dear freak of a son, it's time you said goodnight. I admit I'm impressed you found me here but I'm a very busy person, so I'm just gonna kill you right here and now. I mean... your dead either way, it won't be long before you and your sister start to fade away from existence. I have a feeling I won't be hooking up with that lazy no good lump of bones you call a father!"

"Why Frisky, that kinda hurts **Tibia** honest, but I'll throw you a **bone** for the lazy part."

Another barrage of bones caught Chara off guard as they repeatedly slammed into her back, causing the teen to scream in anger. Sans appeared beside Calibri and placed a hand on the boys shoulder to calm him.

Chara has had enough of these stupid games with the skeletons, she's worked too hard to get where she was now. Time to end this. The teen quickly leaped backwards and crossed her arms in front of herself as she summoned the souls of the dead to provide her with power.

The ground began to shake as two large monstrous hands burst from the ground, they seem to be made from black tar covered bones and the finger-tips were razor sharp. The hands clench into fists and swung downwards towards the skeletons.

Sans gripped Calibri tighter and teleported just before the large black fist pounded the ground where they had stood moments before. They reappeared to the side, Calibri seem to be shivering with tears as Sans glared, his grin thinner then Chara had ever seen it.

"I HAVE THE POWER OF A GOD! AND I'LL KILL EVERY LAST LIVING BEING ON THIS PLANET! STARTING WITH YOU!" Chara raised her arms and summoned forth more human souls, she could feel her power and magic increasing at a rapid rate. Disfigured black human skulls appeared and began to rotate around Chara like a gory twisted version of a halo.

The floating black skulls stopped as their fanged mouths opened widely, a dozen black beams of energy shot towards Sans and Calibri. Their white boney faces filled with shock.

"THATS ENOUGH CHARA!" yelled a voice as a wall made from bones burst from the ground in front of the two skeletons, shielding them from the deadly blasts. That voice... she recognised that voice from anywhere.

"Hello Gaster! I didn't realise a convention for freaks were being held here." Chara turned to the tall skeletal figure with a grin. The lights of Gasters eyes had vanish as he stared at the teen with a deadly expression, mixed with that of sadness and guilt.

"Chara... you was such a sweet child once. I only wished I could have seen your pain... then maybe I could have help you and prevented all of this. I cared for you as if you were my own child..."

A warm sensation filled Frisk's chest as she gasp lightly, it was feeling she hadn't felt in such a long time. The coldness inside seem to melt slightly at the small flickering flames that had suddenly sprouted within her heart, she could feel her soul starting to fight back as the awareness of being Frisk grew sharper ever so slightly.

"Tch! I'm too busy to be messing with the likes of you! I've kinda put a lot of work and **back-bone** into this so please excuse me." grinned Chara widely, the monstrous hands and human skulls disappeared.

Calibri pulled away from Sans and glared angrily at Chara, his little fists shaking as magic once more burst from his right eye-socket. "Give me back my mother! Please just give her back!"

Chara closed her eyes and signed as her Soul began to struggle more against her hold, she raised a hand as the ground under her feet turned black and began to bubble and hiss. For so long Chara had desired and plotted the deaths of everyone, but now she had her soul back... she also got her compassion back and that was becoming a slight problem.

Chara began to sink rapidly into the darkness as cries of protest issued around her, finally she disappeared into the ground and used her power to travel to her next destination. No matter what happens... no matter how much it hurts... Chara will end it all, and the feeble struggles of 'Frisk' inside her would not stop her.


	8. Chapter 8

I know alot of you were really angry at me for not updating for a long time. Some things happened and I lost interest in writing. Yesterday i found the draft Chapter 8 and decided to re-read overtale and overtale 2. Once i had finished i found the motivation to write again. Again, I'm sorry :(

p.s sorry for any spelling mistakes. I have no spell checker :( :(

Chapter 8 With life comes sorrow.

It felt so good just to _breath_ again. Something so common and unthought of through her life... but to simply breath again bought her joy like never before. Chara admit the body was a bit hard to get use to. It was much older and bigger then before.

Chara looked up at the blue sky and beamed with delight. Little daily things that held no interest to her now simply entralled her. The sky above darken as the grey clouds became thinker. Chara looked up and smirked as she felt the raindrops fall. They splashed her face and slowly began to soak her clothes.

The sensation of cold and wet simply drove her excitement to it's peak. Chara slowly looked down and stared across the clearing she stood at. Water began to run off her in little rivets as the teen casted her gaze at the large imposing buildings in front of her.

The City of Cenix. Home to the human's so called King... and the final goal of Chara's plan.

Chara smirked as she walked through the streets. People raced by without a second glance... that'll change all too soon. The King... hah! Poor wittle Frisk! The stupid girl had always wondered how King Merino knew she was the one who freed the monsters. Never once thinking that CHARA had been the one to revel her idenity to the old man! The poor fool was so easy to maniplate.

A child was crying. The little boy had fallen and scraped his knee on the floor, drawing blood. A woman's voice was calling out to the child. Chara stopped and bent on her knees, grinning at the child who sobbed as he looked up to meet her gaze. The teen smirked darkly as she reached a hand out... the boy's soul would be a fine addition to her ever growing collection.

 **"Yeah... I'll do anything to protect my baby sister. I know we're the same age but... eh! That's what brothers do best amiright? No bones about it!"**

Frisk flinched at the sudden memory and pulled her hand away... no... she was Chara! She's Chara! The teen stood up as her facial features twisted with anger and confusion. The boy whimpered and called out for his mother. Chara sneered at the boy and walked away as a strange warm sensation filled her black heart, stupid soul...

It didn't take long before Chara finally found herself standing at the large grey stone archway to Cenix City Library. She smirked as she stared up at the large imposing building, her gaze falling on the stone gargolyes that stood on either side of the large wooden doors. She always did enjoy books. They blocked out the pain and misery as she was whisked away in tales of fantasy and adventure.

Something wet slid down Charas' cheek. The teen raised a hand and wiped it away, shocked that the wet subtance turned out to be tears. She is crying.

Chara shook her head as she briskly walked over the threshold of the library. Thoughts of her mother and father entering her mind, a memory of a winter day when they all had to snuggle under a single blanket to keep warm. Her mother reading her stories as her father snuggled her close.

"Can I help you?" asked a middle-aged woman in glasses, books clunched in her arms. The voice startled Chara to the present.

"Help me? You **souly** can help me indeed!" grinned Chara as she raised her hand, power swelled to her palm.

The woman's soul burst forth from her chest. Chara grasped the light blue soul with her hand and felt it being absorbed as it joined the others. The woman's eyes became dead-looking as she keeled backwards, her body crashed to the ground with a sickening thud.

... someone screamed.

Chara smirked at the other humans who suddenly fled after witnessing the scene. The books they have been reading or holding were tossed to the ground in a blind panic. Cowards... their souls will be hers in due time.

The girl stared at the soul-less body in front of her and felt her soul give a painful twitch as her smirk faded.

 _"You killed her... you killed her because she was simply there. Just like our parents... Is this what you want? To become what you hate the most Chara?"_

"Shut up!" hissed Chara as she headed to the back of the library. A feeling of guilt began to rise in her chest, making the girl choke slightly as she staggered.

"Stop fighting! I'm the one in control here!"

The movement of a shadow on the wall before Chara made the girl snap her head up before dodging to the side, narrowly missing a large bone that zoomed along the ground from behind.

"Gaster!" hissed the teen as she glared at the tall monster with venom. Gaster simply stared back with a hard deadly looking smile, the shadows of the basement making an unwilling chill to emate down the humans spine.

 _ **"Well done my dear girl! Your ability to absorb such knowledge in such a short time is truly amazing. I'll make a scientist out of you yet! Mark my words my dear!"**_

Chara shook her head to rid the sudden memory as the skeleton monster raised a hand without a word and sent a barrage of bones ripping through the ground. The teen easily dodged them, spinning and leaping to the other side of the room. She raised raised her own hand and summoned forth a giant black skeletule hand from the ground. Her chest tightening with an emotion long forgotten. Guilt.

The hand clanched into a fist and moved towards Gaster in an attempt to crush him but the monster simply melted into the ground like black tar.

"Come out! Come out! Where ever you are!" sang Chara as she took a few steps forwards, trying to ignore the painful stabs of her chest as she stepped over books that had spilled from the shelves.

 _ **"You're the best Gaster! I want to be a scientist just like you! I want to be able to help all the monsters... because... you're my family."**_

"Look Gaster old pal. As mush as I love these little games of yours I'm kinda busy. So let's make this quick ok?" snapped Chara angrily, losing her cool. Why won't these damn memories leave her alone!? Is Frisk doing this!?

"I couldn't agree more my dear girl." whispered a voice from behind as something hard slammed into the girls' back, making her fall forwards with a scream of anger and pain. The teen landed on the ground and groaned loudly. She was just about to push herself up when another barrage of bones slammed into her, sending her skiding across the floor and hitting the wall.

Chara remained still as Gaster approached her. The tall skeleton simply shook his head as he began to reach forwards, his bony fingers headed for the girls arm.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME!" snarled Chara in pure rage and panic as she slapped the hand away, forcing Gaster to stumble backwards in shock.

"DON'T!"

A black hand burst from the ground behind Gaster which twisted into a fist and slammed into him with force.

"EVER!"

The hand punched Gaster again, sending the old scientist to slam hard against the wall with a pained gasp.

"TOUCH!"

The fist puched again. A crack was heard.

"ME!"

Another punch. Another crack.

"AGAAAAAAAIN!"

Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ...

Chara stood up on shaky legs as she tried to steady her breath. The haze of fury and loss of control slowly faded away to be replaced by a sense of dread and guilt.

"... ... Old man?" whispered the girl as she stared at the crater sized hole made from her attacks. She expected to see a pile of crushed bone and tattered black clothe. Instead she only saw a pile of crumbled rock and debris.

 _ **"You really should give the humans another chance my dear."**_

 _ **"No... they don't deserve any chances. Look what they did to me... what they did to all of you! They're heartless and evil. ALL OF THEM!"**_

 _ **"My dear Chara, do you honestly believe that? Was your Mother and Father heartless? They were human too."**_

 _ **"... ... ... ..."**_

 _ **"You're still angry and I can understand that. I believe not all humans are as evil as you say."**_

 _ **"What makes you say that huh!?"**_

 _ **"Mmmmm, Because of you my dear girl. Now come! Let me show you my lastest invention!"**_

"G-Gaster! I looked up to you so much! I... I wanted to be like you one day." whispered Chara as she fell to her knees, hot angry tears began to fall as the teen suddenly punch the ground.

"You told me not all humans were heartless and evil... because of me! BUT YOU WERE WRONG! LOOK AT ME YOU STUPID FOOL! LOOK AT WHAT I AM! YOU WERE WRONG! WRONG!"

Chara stopped pounding her fist into the ground and sat back. Watching the blood seeping from her badly broken and mangled hand with fasination. It throb heavily with pain.

Pain. Her constant companion in life.

Pain from the death of her parents. Pain from her hatred of humans. Pain of the death of Asriel her brother. Pain from losing her ties with Asriel and now...

"Mommy?"

Chara turned her head slowly to the source of the small voice and watched silently as a small girl, no older then five crawled from behind a fallen bookcase. The little girl crawled up to the fallen body of the woman whose soul have been stolen by Chara.

"Mommy?" The little girl place a small hand on her mothers shoulder and gave it a feeble shake.

"Why are you sleeping Mommy?"

Chara placed a shaking hand to her mouth as her eyes widen in pure shock. Her heart seem to freeze.

 _ **A little girl no older then three sat in a corner of a dark room , her little legs hugged to her body as she silently cried. She just wanted her mummy and daddy... they said they would come back.**_

"N-no... no... no no nonononono!" whispered Chara horror-struck as a distant memory began to play in her head. The little girl started to shake her mother in growing desperation.

 _ **Where is mummy and daddy? Are they not coming back?**_

Her Mummy and Daddy were never coming back. They were killed. Why!?

 _ **She hated the orphanage... the adults were mean. She just wanted to go home to mummy and daddy... but they wouldn't let her.**_

The little girl began to cry over her mothers soulless body. She were now mother-less. Just like her. Oh God! What had she done!?

 _ **"I heard about your mum and dad from the adults... they got what they deserved!"**_

 _ **"What do you mean?" asked Chara timidly as the boy just smirked.**_

 _ **"You know what I mean freak! Your mum and dad got arrested! I heard they've been excuted!"**_

Her parents had never meant any harm. They just wanted to learn magic like their ancesters. They just wanted to make a better life for them, for her! The humans killed them without remorse. Just as she had killed that woman.

Chara realised now she had done the very thing that made her hate humanity in the first place.

The little girl sobbed heavily over her mothers body as Chara flung herself towards them. Ignoring the pain in her hand as her own tears streamed down her red face.

"I'm s-sorry!" choaked Chara in despair as she grasped the girls shoulder, causing the child to squeak in alarm.

"I'm sorry! Oh god I'm so s-sorry! I took your mother away from you! I'll give her back! I'll give her back!"

Chara let go of the child and sat up straight as she closed her tear-striken eyes, searching within for the soul that she had taken. She placed her hand to her chest, before extending it out and slowly opening her hand. The light blue soul shivered slightly before darting to its host.

The little girl gasped as her mother slowly opened her eyes, she coughed heavily as her daughter flung herself forwards for a hug.

"I'm sorry..." whispered Chara suddenly feeling frightened as she abruptly stood up. The woman looked up as she held her daughter close and gave a yelp of fear as her eyes landed on the crying teen.

Chara broke into a run, bursting through the front doors of the library and into the blinding sunshine.

"Halt Traiter! In the name of the King!"

Chara stopped as a large platoon of the Royal guard stood infront of her. Their swords drawn and pointing at her throat.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The teen muttered the words over and over again like a mantra, earning alarming and curious looks from the Guards.

She was evil, she was heartless. She was the very thing she hated. She had killed. Oh God... what if the people she had killed were parents? She deserved to die. She needed to die. But not Frisk.

Chara stopped her chanting and bought her arms out in a wide arc as the Royal Guards charged forwards, their swords baying for her blood.

But Chara had vanish. Leaving behind a large glowing orb in her wake.

One of the Guards walked forwards with caution and slowly poked the orb with the tip of his sword. The orb shivered violently because explouding outwards with force, sending everyone within a few feet flying backwards.

The little girl from the Library poked her head through the door and gasped as she pointed to the sky.

"Mommy! Mommy look! Look!"

Her mother walked to her daughters side with shaky steps and gasped in shock as she saw what her child was pointing to.

Hundreds of multiple coloured souls soared into the air like a swarm of birds before disappearing into the clouds. They were free.


	9. Chapter 9 - Final

Chapter 9 - World's End

* * *

 _ **Chara poked her head around the door and smiled with delight as she spotted Gaster standing at a table fiddling with some sort of weird metal looking object.**_

 _ **"Gaster!"**_

 _ **W.D Gaster looked up from the table and smiled warmly as he turned to face the approaching 10 year old girl.**_

 _ **"My dear girl! Come come! I have something to show you!" The tall skeleton monster gestured towards the small object on the table that he had been working on moments ago.**_

 _ **Chara walked up and stared at the object with interest and growing curiosity. "Determination?" the child breath in sharply as she stared at the metal ball like object.**_

 _ **"Correct my dear girl! This sphere made from the metal silver inbued with magic contains within the substance know as... Determination!"**_

 _ **"Wow... but... how?" whispered Chara in wonder as she slowly brushed her fingertips against the warm metal surface.**_

 _ **"Hard work and many failed experiments! I had to put a lot of back-bone in this my dear girl!" laughed Gaster as Chara gave a small chuckle.**_

 _ **The Skeleton lifted up the sphere to the light of the room as his grin wided even more with excitment.**_

 _ **"Just a little more Chara. Then we'll have the answers to solve our equation to our problems. The tragic accidents of the volenteers. The Barrier that keeps us trapped down here. Why... with enough determination, a new soul can be born!"**_

 _ **Chara looked at her idol with slight confusion at his last words. "A new soul? Can determination really do that?"**_

 _ **Gaster lowered the sphere carefully onto the table as if handling a newborn baby and smiled at Chara proudly for asking such a question.**_

 _ **"Of course. The humans power is their determination, it's the very source of their being. Their souls apon birth is created from their determination to live. Where as the souls of Monster are created at the very moment of creation! Born from Magic."**_

 _ **Gaster lifted a clipboard from the table and began to flip various pages over.**_

 _ **"Saying this... it will take a tremendous sum of Determintion to create a soul that is not born at birth. Same goes for Monster souls. The reason for this phenmenone still evades me though. As much as it pains me to admit."**_

 _ **Chara stared at the sphere with wide eyes as she tried to absord the information that had been given to her. The creation of new souls. The little girl narrowed her eyes as dark thoughts entered her head.**_

 _ **"Many scientists including myself have tried to create the birth of a new soul. If we could then the barrier will be destroy without having to... well..." Gaster casted a worried and guilty look at Chara, as if hiding some gruesome fact.**_

 _ **The little girl shook her head as she contined to stare at the sphere. Human souls...**_

 _ **Who would want to creat such horrible vile things? They don't deserve to be born.**_

 _ **If Chara had her way. Every single one of them would burn in hell. So they could never hurt her or her new family again.**_

* * *

Chara struggled to walk through the dark cold ruins as she sluggishly made her way to the only place she once called home. If she was going to die and suffer for her sins, she'll rather it happen there to gain the small tiny comfort she'll ever have. Her clothes were filthy and in tatters, cold air seeped through the rips chilling the human even further.

The teen finally reached the ruins in the underground that once stood tall and proud as the Dreemurr Palace. Ever so slowly she stumbled up the cracked stone floor that lead to two crumbling heaps of debris that use to be the Queen and Kings throne.

"A-Asriel..." Chara collasped to the ground as tears began to pour down her red dirty face. Her heart twisting with pain and emotions. Why did she have to have emotions!? It was so much better when she had no compassion. When she was soul-less.

The cold air down in the ruins were nothing compare to the ice in Charas' heart. Memories of Asriel and her playing as child floated gently to her mind as she stared at the bed of dead dried-up flowers infront of her.

 _ **"Tag! You're it Chara!" yelled Asriel as he leaped from behind the sofa and placed a white paw on the girls shoulder, then he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.**_

 _ **"No fair! I wasn't ready!" whined Chara as she began to chase her friend through the long corridor in the west wing of the palace.**_

 _ **Asriel laughed like a lunatic as he disappeared through a door, almost pulling it off it's hidges. Moments later Chara reached the door way and flung herself inside, her heart pumping wildly with excitement.**_

 _ **"Got you As-!?"**_

 _ **The girl looked stunned as she frantically moved her eyes around the room. There were no sight of the white goat monster anywhere.**_

 _ **Chara walked further into the room which turned out to be a spare bedroom for guests. "Asriel?"**_

 _ **"Rawr!" yelled a voice as someone burst from the tall wooden wardrobe, their arms wrapping tightly around the startle human.**_

 _ **"AH! ASRIEL!? SO NOT FUNNY!" yelled Chara half in anger and half in fear. She tried to turn around to smack her friend hard but couldn't. The goat monster had her in a tight grip.**_

 _ **"You're so cute when you're scared! Hahahahaha!" laughed Asriel as he lifted up the human off her feet. Causing her to yell in alarm and anger.**_

 _ **"Jerk!" hissed Chara in embarressment as a small blush began to form.**_

 _ **Asriel smirked as he let go, then he yelped out in pain as the girl turned around instantly and slapped his shoulder.**_

 _ **"Ow!"**_

 _ **"Serves you right!" sniffed Chara as she crossed her arms. Asriel rubbed his shoulder as he stared, a warm smile forming on his face.**_

 _ **"I'm glad you fell to the underground Chara..."**_

 _ **Chara went rigid at the gentle and loving tone in her friends voice. Her eyes snapped to his face, looking for any signs of trickery and lies. Asriel seem to notice this and he shook his head. He grabbed the humans hands in his own in a firm but gentle grip.**_

 _ **"I'm glad you fell... because I got to meet you. You'll always be my friend Chara..."**_

 _ **Chara smiled warmly as tears threated to fall. Never had she felt such love from a person. Not since her parents had been alive.**_

 _ **"Best friends forever and ever... right Asriel?"**_

"A-Asriel... You are... ... you will ALWAYS my best f-f-friend." sobbed the teen as she curled up into a ball.

She had lost everything... even the one thing she thought she'll never lose.

She were scared. For the first time in a long time... Chara Dreemurr is downright terrified, of what she had become.

"Feeling **guilty** Chara? Where's your **killing** sense of hurmor?"

He was here? The short little trashbag certainly had a knack in appearing in places at the wrong time. Why does it matter?

"Don't think I've seen you this remorsful kid since the day where you accidently broke one of my Old mans inventions. It was a **smashing** experience if I do say so myself."

Chara flinched. She had killed Gaster. Another parent taken away from thier child. Fresh tears began to fall as the teen tried to not choke out on her own despair.

"Indeed my dear boy. Good thing the Solar Flare Repricator Device was a failure anyway."

Chara felt her body shake with joy and guilt as she quickly casted her wide eyes towards the voice. It couldn't be?

Sans and Gaster stood side by side with dark grins, a single crack zigzaged over the scientist cheek bone. His arm also seem to be broken, hanging on by only a few splinters of bone.

Sans noticed where the teen held her gaze and smirked darkly, his eye-sockets becoming black as he shuffled a few steps forwards. Chara flinched as she felt the short ones hostility grow stronger.

"Leave. Now." Sans said in a threating voice that made the girls heart clench in pure white fear. She knew the meaning behind those words.

Then Chara suddenly smiled as she sat up cross-legged. She wiped the tears away and chucked, earning glaring and curious looks from the skeleton monsters before her.

"Fine... I'll leave. In exchange for a favour of course." Chara rolled her head back and winked at Sans causing him to hiss slightly.

"A favour?" Gaster muttered with suspicion. A sudden gust of wind blew through the broken pillars and ruins of the old palace, creating an eerily and spine-tingling sound. But all attention was on the human girl sitting on the dirt covered stone floor with a twisted almost sad looking grin.

"Yes. A favour." Chara whispered as her grin slowly faded away. "Help me leave... ... And then... Kill me."

Blue cyran magic burst from Sans left eye-socket as he raised a bony hand. His fingertips glowing with the same blue hue. Gaster quickly grabbed his sons' shoulder with his good hand and shook his head.

The scentist then looked up at Chara with deep disappointment and a hint of disgust. The teen couldn't help but cringe at the look on his face.

"No! Don't kill her!" yelled a familiar voice that made all three turn around in disbelief.

Asriel come running towards the group looking scared but determined. He was closely followed by Calibri and Lucida. The little goat child pushed his way past Gaster and fell to his knees in front of Chara with tears in his eyes.

"My dear grandchildren..." said Gaster as the twins came to a halt. "I thought I told you to stay at the lab?" The scientis did not look please. Lucida averted her gaze looking guilty as Calibri simply stared back coolly.

Sans simply stared at the twins with an unreadable expression, the lights of his eye-sockets completly vanished.

"I'm here to make sure I get my mother back." said Calibri as he glared at Chara.

Chara paid no attention to the boy as she only had eyes for Asriel. He was everything as she remembered him back in the days that were warm and fun. Fear and guilt began to bubble up inside like hot boiling lava.

"A-Asriel? I'm so sorry!" yelled the teen as she threw her hands to her face, tears streaming freely.

 _ **(Static noise)**_

 _ **Glitch... There's a glitch...**_

Lucida slightly jumped as the lights of her eyes looked around. Confusion slowly appearing on her face. This expression were caught by Chara.

"Can you come out Chara? Please?" begged Asriel, failing to notice the look of confusion pass the girls face.

Chara snapped her gaze back and closed her eyes as she cringed. In order to leave she needed an unbelieble amount of magic to help the seperation. Determination will not be enough.

 _ **(Static noise)**_

Lucida flinched in pain as she place a hand to her left eye-socket. Calibri instantly noticed the movement and moved closer to his sister, worry etched on his boney face.

A deathly stillness came over the group as the darkness of the cavern seem to thinken. Gaster froze as his eye-sockets narrowed with caution. Chara too became still as she sense something wrong.

Something terribly wrong.

"Sans! We're not alone!" yelled Gaster as he quickly spun around to Lucida. Alarm and anger formed on Sans boney face as he too spun to his daughter.

 _ **Glitch...**_

Lucida cried out in pain as blue cyran magic burst from her eye-socket. The force of it sent Calibri, Gaster and Sans flying backwards. A streak of magic flew across the caven, hitting Chara in the chest.

What the!? What is this... this... magic!? The girl... nooo! It's not!...

Chara screamed in pain as her very being was ripped from the body and soul, the intense magic burning everything around her with searing overwhelming red. Red!?. The empy space quickly filled as Frisk burst free. Pain bloomed through her now free body as she force her eyes open.

"Chara!" yelled Asriel in alarm and fear, his wide eyes following something that nobody else could see. "Nooo! Chara come back!"

"Kid!" yelled Sans as he quickly swiped a hand up, pulling Asriel back with blue magic. A bolt of cyan blue mixed with blood red exploded at the spot the little goat monster had stood only moments before.

The caven and ruins began to twist apon themselves as Lucida screamed even louder.

"Hold on baby sis! I'm coming!" yelled Calibri as he tried to reach his now sobbing sister who blazed with raw magic. But something invisble seem to hit the little skeleton monster with force, sending him flying backwards with a slight crack.

Frisk climbed to her knees and stared wide-eyed. Just what the Marshmallow dickens was going on!? The last thing she remembered was confronting Chara. How the hell did she end up in the underground ruins?

Suddenly there was no sound. It was almost like someone had turned off the volume. Lucida had frozen as tears glistened on her white cheeks.

Then... eveything exploded with white heat.

 _ **... ... ...**_

 _ **Frisk...**_

 _ **A new Frisk...**_

 _ **TRUE RESET**_

 _ **YES / NO**_

 _ **"what!? NO!"**_

 _ **A new Frisk... to replace the old Frisk...**_

 _ **"Who are you!? What have you done to Lucida!?"**_

 _ **TRUE RESET**_

 _ **(YES) / NO**_

 _ **"NOOO! THATS NOT WHAT I WANT! SANS! PLEASE HELP ME!"**_

 _ **GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH**_

Frisk groan slightly as the darkness slowly faded away. Finally she opened her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position as her vision became sharper. She couldn't hear anything or anyone.

"Sans? Lucida?" Frisk rubbed at her eyes and then looked around before suddenly going rigid.

No... it couldn't be...

Frisk sat in a bed of yellow flowers. This couldn't be right... they had died right? From Chara.

"Have I... resetted?" whispered the teen in horror as she looked around at the various ruins and broken pilliars. How many times had she seen this? So many timelines...

Frisk looked down at herself and could have almost cried with joy. She was still 19. There was nothing on her body and clothes that had changed. The timeline hadn't been resetted.

"Thank the great Marshmallow gods!" breathed Frisk as she stood up. The teen was tired and hungry, not to mention dirty but god was she happy. For one terrible heart stopping moment she thought she had broken her promise to Gaster all those years ago.

Frisk need to get out of here and find the others as soon as possible. She just hoped that they were ok. Frisk wanted Sans. She NEEDED to see him.

Frisk followed the familar path through the ruins. Something seemed wrong though. The teen couldn't quite put her finger to it. Everything looked the same as usual and yet... at the same thing it feels... different.

Finally she came to an opening that would lead to the rest of the ruins that housed Toriels' old home. Frisk smiled as she remembered that this was the place where she first meet Flowey, a demonic flower that turned out to be the soul-less Asriel.

 **"H-howdy! I'm Flowey the f-flower!"**

Frisk froze as a yellow flower with a smiling face popped up from the ground.

No... no... this can't be...

 **"You're a h-human right?"** Flowey suddenly looked demonic.

 **"The last soul... heh... hehe... don't you know? What it's like down here?"**

Frisk began to shake with cold white fear as her eyes wided even further. Her pupils almost disappeared. Sweat poured down from the teens face as her breathing became ragged.

"The... timeline... what I done?" whispered Frisk as she fell to her knees trembling. Sans... Gaster... Everyone... Flowey flinched at the humans sudden fall to the floor but still held his demonic apperance.

 **"It's KILL or be KILLED!"** The little yellow flower flicked one of it's leaves up as little white pellets appeared in the air. They didn't move however. They just remained in the air as Flowey looked strained.

Frisk watched the pellets as her mind went into overdrive. This wasn't right! If she had made a true reset then why!? Why was she still 19!?

"Lucida..." whispered Frisk in sudden realization. She remembered her daughters magic going haywire, and that weird voice speaking to her in her head.

Flowey started to shake as he stared at Frisk. Then suddenly he cried out as his attack vanished.

 **"I can't do it! I can't kill you! P-please! Please don't kill me!"** the talking flower covered it's face as it shivered.

This scene alone confim that something was definaly wrong. This timeline was wrong.

"Asriel! As if I'm gonna kill ya!" snapped Frisk causing the yellow flower to flinch in fear.

 **"You... how do you know my...? Y-You're really not going to kill me?"** asked Flowey in bewilderment, his little eyes narrowed in suspicion. **"I've never seen anyone spare before... Kill or be killed. It's the law that everyone follows down here."**

Frisk moved to cross her tired legs and rubbed at her head in frustration. The timeline is repeating... but... it's wrong. Flowey had never acted like this... Are the others going to be the same? Sans always seem to remember previous timelines. Please let Sans remember.

"This is so messed up..." groan Frisk as she finally pushed herself up. Towering over Flowey who watched her with curiosity.

The teen looked up to the darkness of the cavern as Determination swept over her. Someone had used Lucida to create a messed up reset. That she strongly believed in... And that someone is bound to be here somewhere. Time to get some answers.

"I'm afraid I have to **leaf** you now!" grinned Frisk as she began to walk, passing Flowey who looked startled.

" **Wait!"**

Frisk gave a yelp of surprise as vines wrapped tightly around her left shoulder and upper arm. The little yellow flower hoisted itself from the ground and attached himself to frisk using his vines.

 **"Let me come with you. I think we both stand a better chance of surival. It's brutal down here. I can help you to avoid... her."** said Flowey as he suddenly shivered in fear. His eyes frantically looking around as if searching for someone.

"Her?" asked Frisk. Alarmed at the amount of fear and panic that seem to be seeping from the little flower.

 **"S-She... she's the most brutal murderer of the ruins. You're not the only human who's fell down here you know. The last human ran into... Her. S-she... killed him and then... she ate him!"**

Flowey looked up and stared grimly at the look of horror and disgust on the teens face before continuing in a whispered voice. **"Toriel Dreemurr. Loyal servant and wife to the king. Killer and devourer of humans..."**

No... this... this is too much... Her mom? Toriel would never-! She's the most understanding and motherly monster in the world. She wouldn't...

* * *

 _ **Overfell...**_

 _ **Frisk? Can you hear me?**_

 _ **Frisk! Come on you idiot! I need you to hear me!**_

 _ **... ... ...**_

 _ **It's no good...**_

 _ **Dammit!... ... wait...**_

 _ **Maybe Flowey?...**_

 _ **No... he can't hear me either...**_

 _ **The timeline?... It's... resetted?**_

 _ **... ... ...**_

 _ **No... This... This isn't OUR world!**_

 _ **What the hell is going on!?**_


End file.
